Titanic
by Just Mosie
Summary: She only knew him for a couple of days, and yet it felt as if it was her destiny to love him.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first story I have ever posted here, I hope you like it :) **

**I have a cousin who writes in here as well, she's been persuading me to get an account for a while now (hint, she wrote "Sting")**

**Titanic-Chapter One**

A young woman maneuvered through the long, chaotic crowds of people as she neared the large ship. She tugged her shawl closer around her shoulders and gazed up brightly. Fingering the slight material of her shawl, she put her head down and looked over the dark blue ocean, stretching miles to miles.

She wasn't rich; money was an issue in her family. Ever since her mother had died when she was twelve, she had taken over her day-to-day duties. Her father was no help to her or her three smaller brothers. He drank large quantities each day and took every small ounce of anger he had on her. Once on her brother, Adam, he nearly died because of that.

Squeals of joy erupted from the crowd and the young woman whipped around, hair brushing across her cheeks softly, delicately as she saw a young redheaded girl be lifted onto her father's shoulders. They appeared to be a small family, just as poor as her family, maybe a tiny bit wealthier. They only had one pass to get onto the ship of dreams; obviously they were not going to give it to their father. This was their one chance of happiness and staring over. She and her brothers had drawn sticks to determine who would leave. Originally she was not to participate, but they made her, telling her four sticks was more even than three.

A loud sound erupted overhead as the birds swarmed around the air. She would be leaving Southampton, England soon and heading to America to begin a new life. She would continue sending money back for her brothers, she had promised them she would at any cost.

A uniformed man appeared, blowing a whistle and shouting. He was too far away for her to hear, she instead continued to make her way through the crowd, being pushed and occasionally stepped on as she herself did the same to them.

It wasn't until she felt herself fully collide with a much larger man. She moved backwards and almost failed to regain her equilibrium. Shaking her head slightly, she placed her hand on the side of her hand.

"My apologies," she said quickly, flashing her bright green eyes up at her sudden reason for stopping.

Instead a burly man with dark hair and a long brown coat gave her a sneer and muttered something she could not quite place, she knew it was disrespectful. Suddenly a bottle of fine whiskey slipped out of the pocket, he slowly tried to reach for it before it shattered to the ground, but he was too late. His eyes flared and he looked back up at the young woman.

He raised his hand, ready to strike her; she brought her hands up and closed her eyes instinctively to block him. She was used to this sort of treatment, she hated to admit it, but it was a known fact.

She was surprised no hit came to her.

Opening her eyes she saw the same man struggling with another man…soon a different man came from the crowd and helped her 'saviour'. One of the men, almost equally as strong and burly as the drunk, took a hard swing at the drunk, crushing his nose with a defining _crack_. She cringed knowing very well how bones sound when they break.

"Get out!" the man who hit the other yelled, "Off you go!" he hollered as the man weaved through the crowd, holding onto his now bleeding, broken nose.

The other man who saved her turned to her. She noticed one think first; he was Asian, his face filled with no emotion…except for the sincere appearance in his dark eyes.

"Are you all right, ma'am?" he placed his hands on his hips.

She nodded, "Yes, I am fine," she straightened her shawl and pushed her hair out of her face, "Thank you for your help."

"Are you alone?" he asked her. She wished she wasn't alone.

"Yes," she admitted quickly, lowering her head slightly and grasping the sack-bag she had in her hand.

"My name's Kimball Cho, over there," he motioned towards the other burly man, "is Wayne Rigsby," Rigsby turned towards her at the sound of his name, nodding at her and smiling slightly, "What's your name?"

"Teresa," she paused, contemplating what would happen if she told him her surname. Would he recognize it? That was what she feared the most that her personal demons would come to America with her.

"Lisbon," she resigned, sighing slightly putting her hand out towards his.

Cho reached out and shook her hand firmly, it showed how she felt as if she could trust him. The sudden possibility of being able to trust someone made her feel…happy and full of mirth. She was tired of being on her guard and not being able to trust people. Maybe this was a decent way to gain trust.

Wayne Rigsby and Kimball Cho turned and started towards the ship. She waited and looked around her, people still bumping into her, eager to either return home or start over. She sighed and began moving after them.

"Cho! Where's Jane?" Lisbon stopped; they had a woman with them?

Cho shrugged his shoulders and turned to look over the crowd. He shook his head, not seeing anyone apparently and moved back to his original position, "He'll find us."

Lisbon raised an eyebrow, this…Jane they were speaking of was a man, she hadn't quite heard that one. For a woman, yes, a man, no.

"If he doesn't come around he'll miss it," Rigsby groaned slightly.

Teresa Lisbon already knew this 'Jane' was trouble.

__

Patrick Jane stretched and yawned as he sat up from his makeshift, temporary bed. He looked around in the kind of amazement a small child would have. Smiling to himself he pulled himself up to a standing position, straightened his vest and made his way towards the ship before him. His shoes hitting the ground in a sort of rhythm that made his whole body want to rejoice.

There were some important reasons to why he needed to get out of England.

_One:_ He 'accidentally' conned a very wealthy man.

_Two: _He was bored.

_Three: _The wealthy man he 'accidentally' conned no longer had the ticket to get onto the ship.

He reached up and readjusted his hat and whistled slightly as he expertly maneuvered through the crowds, careful not allow himself to be hit nor hit someone else. He occasionally flashed a few smiles to a pretty woman here and there and maybe a small child. He straightened his suit jacket, popped his knuckles, rolled his neck and found himself closer and closer to the boat.

As soon as he was on that boat, only a certain amount of days before they were to be in New York.


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to thank the people who put me on their alerts! Thank you! It really means a lot to get a type of feedback, especially when you're new here!**

**Oh! In case anyone is scratching their heads and thinking 'what the?' at times, the characters are slightly younger than they are in the show ;)**

**Titanic-Chapter Two**

Jane ruffled the back of his blonde curls and yawned once more, failing to stifle it. He rolled his shoulders back and breathed in the salty air of the Atlantic Ocean. Sighing to himself, he looked to his right and saw Cho and Rigsby speaking with a pretty young woman. With this catching his short attention span, he smiled and maneuvered through the last bits of crowd between him and his friends. He stopped right in front of them, waving his fingers slowly at Cho giving him a small smile.

"Jane, where have you been? Rigsby and I have been looking for you," Cho crossed his arms over his chest in complete utter frustration.

Jane shrugged his shoulders and looked over at this woman before him, "Catching some shut eye over there," he motioned with his right hand toward where he was asleep. His hand did not land on a certain spot, leaving the people before him to completely guess where he had been these past few hours.

Rigsby shifted his footing and rolled his eye slightly at the typical 'Jane' answer while Jane had continued to smile from ear to ear. Cho looked up at the ship, gritting his teeth slightly as he turned back to face Jane.

Jane followed Cho's eyes and turned back and rolled back and forth on his heels before his gaze landed on the petite woman before him, "My name's Patrick Jane," he offered his hand out to her, she took it into hers and shook it firmly.

"Teresa Lisbon," she said quickly without breaking eye contact.

He smiled brightly, "Pleasure," he gently squeezed her hand, studying her as she did the same. Once he let go he took a step back and looked around at his surroundings full of curiosity, like a small child seeing a certain thing for the first time in their life.

To Patrick Jane, there was something very alluring about Teresa Lisbon. Her long dark hair cascaded past her shoulders in smooth waves. Her eyes bright green with a slight touch of blue and brown here and there. She was petite, nothing special about her size and yet he found himself admiring her from every way possible. Her skin was fair and freckled, adding onto a possible innocent child look she possibly could possess if she were afraid.

A wind brushed over the ocean, rustling through his golden locks. Rolling his shoulders once more he turned and caught up with both Cho and Rigsby. Lisbon was not far behind them, tucking her hair behind her ears as she went.

___

Lisbon clutched the railing, shaking slightly as the adrenaline entered her body. They were finally leaving the port. Everyone from the land was waving their farewells; people beside her…all around her were doing the same. She on the other hand had no one to do it with. Leaning over slightly, she imagined what it would be like if she were waving off to her brothers. She refused to imagine their sad, upset faces and imagine them joyful that their older sister was leaving to start a better life, part of their 'drawing of the stick' agreement.

"Wave," she jumped when a voice appeared behind her. Turning she realized that Jane was rather close to her body. Effectively pinning her towards the railing. He did not seem to take notice, instead he continued to wave and smile at no one in particular, yelling out several forms of saying 'farewell'.

She then turned back and watched over the crowds as people tearfully wiped droplets from their eyes with their handkerchiefs. They continued to wave and Lisbon felt a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. This reminded her why she should not be on this boat, they scared her simply.

"You okay?" she turned back and nodded slightly at Jane who stalled his farewells for her well-being, "I think you should sit."

She shook her head, "No, I will be fine," she then turned back, chewed on her lip and shut her eyes tightly, squeezing them hoping that the sunlight would leave her sight. Opening them, the light formed momentary different colours forming in her vision.

She then felt something on her elbow, tugging her away from the boat and away from the large crowds. It was Jane, of course.

___

She lie down on her bed, hands clasped together over her belly as she hummed slightly. The gentle rocking of the ship as the waves lapped on the sides. Comfort came to her as soon as she was away from the crowds and in her room. She was sharing with someone she did not know, something that made her feel uneasy. She was sharing with another woman, she was not as petite as she was…nor was she thin. She was on the plump side with chronic greasy hair.

She rolled over and faced the wall. The light flickered against the wall as she watched the colours dance slightly as the woman moved around…she couldn't place her name…

Earlier that afternoon, the men she had met asked if she would like to be down with the rest of the third class passengers and partake in a celebration that they were all finally heading for America. She had politely declined and wished she could back up to her room and sleep.

But sleep was hard to come by. She kept on thinking about her brothers. Her father was abusive and this worried her. Her brothers were to deal with him without her. They were not used to doing so, she was the one that took the beatings. She had the multiple scars to prove it.

Finally curling up she felt sleep overcome her and she welcomed it.

**Yes, I do realize that Lisbon is quite OOC, but remember back when I think it was Miss Red?? Aired last season and she quoted why she didn't like train stations? "People…more people?" Personally I don't think she likes crowds. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Titanic-Chapter Three**

She gripped the railing and looked over the edge. She breathed in the salty sea air and sighed. Who knew this would be so calming? Leaning closer, she felt herself slip. Letting out a yelp, she grasped the railing tighter, keeping her balance on the floor. She pulled herself back up and looked over her shoulder, no one noticed.

"Are you all right?"

Never mind.

She turned around slowly, clutching the railing and immediately nothing Jane before her, "Yes," she nodded quickly, "Just lost my balance, that's all."

He pulled his lips into a thin line, "Uh huh," he gracefully stepped closer to her, clutching the railing as she had been before.

She watched as the wind moved through his hair, pulling it in its direction. He reached up and scratched behind his head and whistled slightly, "A beautiful day is it not?" she looked up into his eyes and nodded quickly, hair falling from the loose bun and over her delicate features.

"We wished you were there last night, the celebration of going to America."

She pushed her hair back quickly, "I was just tired, Mr. Jane," her voice was soft, his name dancing over her lips like a breeze rustling through a valley of soft, morning grass, and yet it still managed to come out a little snappish.

He nodded, "I fully understand," he held his hands up slightly in defense, possibly for an emphasis on how he would not like to argue.

She raised her eyebrow, "Good," then she pushed herself away from him, feeling a slight sense of guilt and regret for leaving so abruptly.

So impolitely.

Shaking her head and ridding herself of the thoughts, she moved back to her quarters. She knew it was the only place Jane would _probably_ not follow her into. No one could be sure, after only knowing him for a short time she found him extremely unpredictable.

And yet she felt a little something around him. Her heart would beat more rapidly and she would feel a new sort of tension around him. It was odd and she had never experienced something like it before. He intrigued her, he was hiding something, and she had a certain gut feeling…a hunch telling her that there was more to Mr. Jane than meets the eye.

---

Jane smiled after her as she moved away. He had not expected her to shove him out of her way so…violently. He knew his very presence was making her feel uneasy and would wish to return to her comfort zone. He debated moving after her, but decided not to.

Teresa Lisbon was an interesting woman. He knew his curiosity was getting the best of him when he found himself moving on after her. Before he even left the deck, he stopped himself and retreated back towards the railing. He leaned on the railing and looked over, crossing his ankles. A strong wind blew in, hitting his face and calming his nerves.

He gazed down at the water, the waves lapping at the sides of the ship. Moving in synch with the moon as it were told to move one way, calm, then move again.

"Oh Mister Jane!" he turned to look behind himself to see a rotund woman with bright red curls moving towards him quickly.

She was first class.

"Mrs. Remington," he smiled and turned towards her, "What do I owe this visit to?" he asked her politely, bright smile showing clearly on his features.

She clasped her hands together and smiled, the apple of her cheeks becoming more pronounced, "Mister Jane, would you like to come with my family to tea?"

Supper?

Oh yes he would.

He smiled even brighter, "Yes, Thank you Mrs. Remington," her eyes squinted as she smiled, "Would you mind if I brought a few friends with me? Both are in need of nice attire, as do I."

She nodded, "Of course Mister Jane."

"And by any chance can you find a dress?" she raised her eyebrow, "A nice pretty one."

"A woman on your mind?" she pressed on unsubtly.

He nodded, "Yes."

"I will see what I can do, no guarantees."

"I understand," she walked away from him; he waved back at her as he smiled brightly. He wiggled his fingers for a short couple of seconds before clasping his hands behind his back and moving off the deck and down towards the third class quarters.

---

Replacing her hair into its bun, Lisbon found herself lying back down on her bed. She clasped her hands over her abdomen and sighed, wanting to relax. Her roommate was asleep, curled up in a slight fetal position as she snored loudly. Lisbon screwed her eyes shut and opened them again. Spots appearing in her vision shortly then disappearing.

A sudden knock sounded through her room. She hesitantly lifted her head and pushed herself off and onto her feet. She moved towards the door, opening it slightly. See saw blond hair, which was enough to quickly shut the door again.

"Hello Teresa!" his voice sounded behind her. She mumbled underneath her breath, "Could you please come out now?"

Sighing and running her hand down the side of her face, she gave up and whirled around, ripping the door open.

"What?" she demanded hotly, "I was trying to sleep!"

He shook his head, "Liar!" he pointed a finger in her direction, "You are still wearing your shoes," she looked down at her feet, the skirt she was wearing should be able to cover her feet…

"How di-," he raised a hand, effectively shutting her off.

"I listened to your footsteps. They sound heavier with your shoes on," she leaned against the door frame and crossed her arms.

"Give me a reason to why I should stay here and listen to you."

"Would you like to go to supper in the dining hall with me?" he smiled at her.

She cocked her head to the side, "How…"

"I am the entertainment most nights," he paused slightly, "I also am staying in the first class," he beamed. She raised an eyebrow, as she looked him up and down.

"Honest."

She sighed and clutched her door tighter, "How do I know that your telling the truth?"

"You can trust me," he moved down closer to her level, "I promise," he studied her for a moment. Hurt and pain flashed before him in her eyes. She wanted to recoil from his presence.

She shook her head slightly, the hair falling from the loose bun and around her shoulders. During this movement that's when he noticed it, she had bruises on her neck, dark, angry bruises that marred her beautiful skin. They were in the shape of hands…

Instinctively, with a bit of curiosity, he reached out to push her hair away. She flinched, bringing to the base of her palm onto his nose. He felt sudden pain and pressure. His nose was now throbbing as he moved backwards and brought his hand up to his now tender nose. Looking down he noticed…blood.

He stared back at her, her eyes full of worry and repentance. She moved closer to him, grasping her hands on either side of his arms. She pulled him inside and shut the door. He pushed his head back, only to have her grab the back of his head and gently tug it forward.

"Keep it in this position," she told him promptly.

He could only nod as blood fell from his face onto his hands. She offered a piece of cloth to him, he gladly took it and held it to his sore, immensely sore, nose.

"Sorry," she said, "sorry…" her voice whimpered this time, he looked at her curiously as she pulled him towards her, fingers running through his curls.

Eventually when she realized what she was doing, she didn't care.

"Jane?" they heard voices calling his name.

"Patrick Jane?" another voice, this time obviously Rigsby calling his name.

He gazed at Lisbon, her bright green eyes showing back at him. She bit her lip and let go of him. He pulled away from her, feeling regret.

He opened the door and slipped out, holding his nose in the process.

"What happened to you?" she heard Cho ask, she guessed Rigsby would be in shock over the amount of blood on Jane's hands.

"Apparently Miss Lisbon is stronger than she looks."

"The woman we saved yesterday?" she heard Rigsby ask.

"Yeah, that's her," she heard Cho answer.

Yeah, that was definitely her.

**I was so stuck on this chapter! It was driving me insane! I would really appreciate a form of feedback (: **


	4. Chapter 4

**First of all I would like to thank all those who subscribed [: It really means a lot to me!**

**Second, I'm in Canada right now staying with my cousin and her husband this week. My little brother sadly came along as well. I also THINK I responded to everyone's reviews but Leighannamarie's (instead I hit her over the head with my laptop[: )**

**Disclaimer (Always forget to do these!): I do ****NOT ****own The Mentalist and I doubt I ever will be. **

**Titanic-Chapter Four**

Lisbon once more found herself leaning over the railing slightly. She repeated the same action she practiced earlier that day, and she couldn't get enough of it. Open sea all around her, this was something she would tell her children and all the generations possible after her. She'd cherish these moments as the salty sea air rustled her hair and cleared her mind….that is, if Patrick Jane wasn't around.

Placing more weight on the railing, she leaned one arm on the rail and propped her elbow on top of her forearm. She shut her eyes and hummed softly, imagining how the sunrise might appear to the eyes of one who hasn't seen one at sea. This whole experience was different for her…a good kind of different and she accepted this. She was on the way to a new life where she could start over. No one would know her as 'that Lisbon child'.

Suddenly she jerks to the side and whips her head around as the feeling of a larger hand is placed on her shoulder. Moving quickly, she reached up and made sure her hair covered the bruises that marred her soft, fair skin. She becomes faced to face with Jane, his nose quite swollen. Narrowing her eyes she was tempted to turn around, cross her arms, and continue to look out over the sea. But then again, she did hit him quite hard on the nose.

"I'm sorry," she spoke softly, crossing her arms before uncrossing them and gesturing to his nose, "Your nose…it…I'm really sorry."

He slowly moved his hand up, motioning for her to stop talking. Quickly she stopped at the sudden sight of his hand. She was quite thankful that he came up with it slow, she did not want to flinch as well in front of him.

"It's all right," he blinked as she nodded softly, "What happened to your neck?" he already knew, she had been almost strangled by some man. Who would do such a thing to a beautiful woman?

He saw her stiffen, the tension in the air thickened and he watched her swallow the lump that recently formed in her throat. Her skin became lighter and she appeared to be dizzy. He wanted to reach out and touch her but he knew it would do more harm than good.

"It's nothing," she attempted to shrug it off…and she nearly gave a believable 'act' but he was the 'con man'. After all, that was how he even got on the boat, "Really."

He couldn't fight it anymore; Jane reached out quickly before her eyes and pushed her hair out of the way, examining the marks. Automatically she tilted her head. She groaned mentally at the sudden thought of him actually seeing what happened to her on a slightly regular basis.

"Miss Lisbon, someone was hurting you," he ran his finger down the side of her neck, making her shiver. He repeated the action, refusing to smile as he got the same reaction as before, "You can tell me the story."

She shook her head and attempted to swat his hands away, "I just met you."

He stepped backwards, "Would you rather speak to a total stranger about your life or to someone who somewhat knows you?" it was a serious question he had meant to ask, he wanted to know her actual thoughts. He wanted her to trust him.

"I would rather not speak of it!" she snapped pushing herself away from him.

She gripped the side of her skirt and attempted to leave as he reached out and grabbed onto her wrist. She bit her lip trying to suppress a whimper, but it was too late. She squinted her eyes shut and knew she would lose the battle. He was going to ask of what happened to her neck and now her wrist. All because she was too weak to suppress a childlike whimper.

He looks down at her delicate wrist, it looks of normal colour, and nothing appears to be abnormal. He picks it up, closer to his face. She wants to move out of his grasp but he doesn't let her, "I'm sorry for causing you pain," he continued to inspect her wrist, he saw nothing wrong with it again. Something deeper must be hurting her.

Attentively he grasped her other wrist, at her protests, and held it up next to the other to compare. Her left wrist was slightly smaller than the other. He angrily furrowed his brow and continued to stare down at her wrists.

"I'm sorry," he brought his eyes back up to hers, "About that dinner…"

She shakes her head and pulls at her wrists to get away from him. He only holds onto her left wrist this time in order to refrain from causing her any unnecessary pain.

"I'm sorry Mr. Jane," she turns but notices he _still_ won't let her go. Patrick Jane apparently has an odd way of trying to woo a woman.

She softly tilts her head to the side, watching his eyes for any sign of life other than the look he's giving her at the given moment. He hesitantly brings his hand up to cup her cheek slightly, moving down slowly. She shivered as the gooseflesh rose and she felt the heat rise in her cheeks. She would never want to admit this.

She timed the next few seconds; she had only one shot at this. Acting quickly she moved her head to the side and bit down hard on his hand. His hand tasted rather quite badly as the flesh became known on her tongue. He pulled away from her, holding his hand carefully after a long, loud yelp that had recently erupted from his lips.

She immediately turns and runs away from him, looking back only once to see him in the same position as before. She felt guilt rise in her stomach and creep its way up. She quickly brushed it off and continued to head down to her room.

…

After Lisbon had bitten him, he had gone back to his room and gotten Cho to clean the wound as well as wrap it. Rigsby had walked in at that moment and laughed, immediately knowing who did it to him. Jane has always been known as the guy who can charm any woman he wanted to if he really wanted something. The only woman he could not seem to charm was Teresa Lisbon, the feisty petite woman with an apparently great right hook and nice set of teeth.

Cho shook his head once more as he covered the last of the teeth indentation marks with a bandage. Jane winced slightly and turned in the other direction.

"What did you say to her?"

Jane turned back to Cho and shrugged, "Nothing, really, just asked her a few questions."

"Apparently not the right ones."

Jane leaned back in his chair and carefully crossed his arms, the bad hand on top, "I knew what I was doing," he protested, being sure not to make a quip about Rigsby's small chuckle he had just heard, "At least I don't stare at the back of a woman's head like Rigsby!"

That stopped Rigsby, who looked around as if he had seen something better to do. The larger man moved away and Cho turned towards Jane slowly. He didn't say anything, he just got up and left the room. Jane got up and headed for the soft, plush bed and flopped down upon it, lacing his fingers together and thinking over the days events. He turned over to his side and tried his best to pull himself into a long, lazy nap.

**I need a nap. I've been sick all week and just am tired, thinking about going to bed but I have yet to eat! Happy Turkery Day to the Americans!**


	5. Chapter 5

**ash-Thank you so much for your review! Really appreciated it!**

**To everyone who subscribed, thanks a bunch! [:**

**Sorry for a delay, I've been so busy going back to school and today we had a half-day because of the snow (I live in Southeast Texas)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Mentalist**

**Titanic-Chapter Five**

_A beautiful house, fit for those with wealth, awakened at dawn. A young, new couple lived there. They were a charming couple, meant well and had a desire for a large family. The woman came from a wealthy back round, while her husband made his money here and there. Nonetheless they were in love…_

"_Oh Patrick!"_ _Jane looked up at the sound of his voice and smiled. A young woman similar to his age stood before him, her long blonde hair tied back loosely and her white negligee was prominent in the lighting._

_He made his way towards her, wrapping his arms around her waist and picking her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck, legs around his hips. She leaned down and kissed up lightly, sweetly. He brushed his nose along hers, she sighed. _

"_I love you," she whispered softly…_

Jane shot up in his bed, chest moving up and down swiftly. Sweat beads formed along his flesh, he now suddenly felt cold. He ran his hand down the side of his face at the dream. He breathed deeply and squeezed his eyes shut; reopening them his vision was blurry. Blinking a few times it seemed to refocus.

He rolled off the soft, red velvet comforter of his high-end first class room. As soon as he was to his feet, he moved slowly over to his mirror. He gazed at himself for a few seconds, taking in his appearance. He was a different man now, ever since Ellen died…he had felt empty and lived moving around with Cho and Rigsby, making a living off of conning people, hence how he established this room in the first place.

He ran his hand under his chin, grimacing at the slight scruff under his fingertips. He shook his head and reached over for his shirt and pulled it over his shoulders. He buttoned it up hastily and reached over towards the nearby chair for his vest. Using a similar action as he had with his shirt, he placed the vest in its place and was soon on his way out the door on a mission to find his other two mates.

Food, he would look for areas with food first.

It didn't take him long to make his way down towards the last bit of the ship, the dining hall for the third class. He immediately recognized Rigsby first, eating some of the leftover smoked herrings. Cho sat across from him, obviously waiting for their friend to be done with his ritual.

Shaking his head, he made his way towards his two companions. Soon he clutched his nose and groaned at the sudden smell of the herring. Another part of his groan was due to the pain his nose inflicted upon him. Cho looked up at that instant and smirked slightly.

"She's in the common area," Cho said flatly, knowing Jane would eventually want to know where she is.

Rigsby looked up from his now deserted plate and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He smirked as well and pushed the plate forward, "You obviously have to try a different tactic, the one you're using now isn't working," he leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms over his broad chest.

Jane scoffed slightly, "I think I'm doing a fine job."

"Yeah, if she was desperate to be married," Cho stated. Rigsby looked over at his friend, smiling as Jane shrugged it off. In a way they were right about her, she would want nothing to do with him, at the moment.

He nodded and moved away from them, heading upstairs towards the common area. Once reaching his destination, he surveyed the area. It was definitely a couple steps down from the first class but it wasn't bad. To some it was wonderful, a dramatic change.

The benches were occupied with people chattering about their stay, their plans for the future and so on. Jane stuck his hands in his vest pockets and walked around, keeping his eyes ready for a Teresa Lisbon. A small child crawled in front of him; the child looked up at him with bright blew eyes and rosy cheeks. He smiled down at the child as it blew a small bubble out of its mouth. Any parent would want the best for their son…

"Patrick?" he jerked his head up at the sound of his name. Soon he came face to face with Lisbon, her hands flat by her sides, "I thought you would be with the first class," she made a slight gesture with her hand and many people quieted and looked over at the two.

He shuffled his feet slightly and moved closer, stepping over another bunch of children ranging from ages, "I came to say I was sorry, I hurt you."

She crossed her arms softly over her chest, "I hurt you."

He reached up with his bandaged hand and brushed his nose, grimacing slightly but bringing his hand back down at her expression. Hurting his nose was some sort of reflex, biting him…he wasn't too sure.

He came even closer to her, wrapped his hand around her elbow, and tugged her towards him, "Let's take this outside," he whispered slightly, moving out of the common area. She followed him, looking over her shoulder at the people gazing after her.

Once he stopped, he let go of her elbow and turned towards her, effectively keeping her in place still, "The bruises," he stated carefully, making sure his voice would not shake, "How did you get them?"

She shook her head, "Mr. Jane, I already told you I would rather not tell you…"

He looked over his shoulder then back at her, gazing into her bright, green eyes, "Hush woman, you're making this harder than it should be," she seemed offended at his comment, "No one is going to hurt you on this ship unless you are travelling with the man who did this to you."

There was a slight pause in his words…

"By your body language I can deduce that he's back in …Ireland?" he knew he was right, the man probably would never get to her again.

Her hands lightly traced over the bruises before she looked back up at him with such fire. He was angering her. In a way that was a good sign and in a way…a very bad one. He already knew how she reacted if she felt closed in or vulnerable. She would react on instinct…causing him physical pain.

She was also contemplating whether or not she would tell him, which was a good sign.

"I'm right aren't I?" he asked her cockily. Her eyes narrowed and he knew she was fighting the urge to hit him.

"You're a bastard," she breathed, tossing her head to the side, effectively continuing to cover the bruises, "Why can't you just let this go?"

"Oh I'm just curious."

She chewed on her lip before she shut her mouth and squeezed her eyes shut. He reached forward and pushed the hair away from her neck, fingers tickling the soft flesh of her delicate skin. He leaned closer to her neck, examining it. Her breath hitched in her throat as she felt his breath on her neck.

"Mr. Jane, I would appreciate it if you would step back," her voice wavered.

He didn't pull back until a minute later. He trailed his fingers down her neck and his hands circled around her wrist, brushing his thumb over it softly.

"Mr. Jane…"

His eyes shifted back towards hers, hearing her discomfort. He smiled slightly at the sudden blush sweeping over her cheeks. She looked beautiful, perfectly alluring.

He eventually moved away from her, not looking back. He would have to simply try again either later on the next day. He would not give up, he never did when it came to the female species.

"It was my father," he stopped and turned to see her fingering a crucifix around her neck, "he hurt me."


	6. Chapter 6

**ash- once again thank you so much for leaving a review [:**

**And for the people who subscribed and favourited, it is very much appreciated!**

**Oh, this coming up week I have exams, I had one last week (foreign language) and now I have all the generic stuff. So finding time to write this week wasn't easy.**

**DISCLAIMER: Seriously, if ****I**** owned **_**The Mentalist**_** I'd be driving a Lambo to school instead of a decade-old mini van. **

**Titanic-Chapter Six**

He was utterly shocked; it was like someone splashed icy water onto his flesh. He had not expected a woman so petite and lovely as Teresa Lisbon to ever be a victim of some kind of abuse. To him it was unheard of; a man should _never_ lay a hand on his wife, child, or any woman in general. She shrunk away into the wall, keeping her palm firmly placed on the hard wood.

His piercing gaze sought out hers, she hesitated as her green eyes cautiously moved up to meet his. He placed his hand on the side of her chin, tilting it so he could get a better view as he brushed the hair away. He was equally surprised that she was letting him do such to her.

She stiffened underneath his hands, her breath caught in her throat. In any ordinary situation he would smirk and say something witty, but he refrained. When his gentle hands pressed harder into the side of her neck, feeling the slight pulsating vibration of her pulse beneath his fingertips, she flinched back. She felt a small amount of pain as the internal damage inwardly yelped at her, warning her of her hidden pain.

"I'm sorry," he spoke softly, remembering his feelings towards those who hurt the ones they truly cared for. If they abused those they cared about, were they really all that important to them?

Her hand met his on her neck, encasing it in her own. He was surprised once more. The woman before him was no more than a puzzle. He felt like he could read her but seeing…_feeling_ her reactions around him caused him to feel uncertain. By looking at her he knew she had a painful past, but he didn't know it was physical. He assumed first hand that it had to do with a lack of money and depending on herself more than a man in her life.

Her fingers entwined with his as her eyes slipped closed softly. He ran his thumb over the back of her hand, mentally cursing at the feeling of a smooth scar underneath his fingertips. A woman's skin should be without scars. They were not meant to have the painful marks of a man marred into their skin permanently.

He then used his free hand to brush a stray tear from the edge of her eye. She opened her eyes slowly; the pain and slight fear clouded them immensely. His heart faltered as he removed his hand from hers, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her body into his. He embraced her, held her for the time being. He removed the hand from her cheek and tangled it into her dark hair. Her next movements were very much hesitant, her arms snaked around his body, and testing this new idea of comfort in a man she hardly knew. She shut her eyes at the sensation of his hot breath on her neck, this felt forbidden…and yet…_right_.

But it wasn't supposed to be right.

She had only known him for a mere twenty-four hours or less, she wasn't supposed to feel this way for a man, she wasn't supposed to be embracing him in a common area. But she felt a small connection to him, eating away at her shyness around him. She felt comfortable…safe around him. She couldn't place the reason towards it.

They stood there for a while, she couldn't tell anyone the actual time, but she knew it had been for a few, if not a lot, minutes. The hurting seemed to float away as he held her close to him, feeling his breath on her and the heat of his body pressed against hers was very good at that. When he pulled away at her, she fought a whimper, almost failing.

"Teresa, I want you to know that you can trust me," he took her hand in his once more, she gazed down at their hands.

She shifted her footing before gazing back up at him, "How do I know I can trust you?"

"Because I would _never_ lay a hand on a woman."

"My father said the same thing," her voice didn't waiver; it didn't have any type of hesitance. He knew she was telling him the truth. He remembered when his father, who had been not the best man, told him to never cause a woman pain. That was the only advice his father ever gave that was decent.

"You have my word."

She shook her head, trying to pull her arm out of his grasp, "Don't," he continued to hold onto her small body, he moved and held onto her elbow, trying to keep her in place. She tried to jerk away, suddenly feeling claustrophobic and the sudden need to get away from the man in front of her, "Just…Don't," she breathed, feeling her heart beat faster, "Stop," she held her hand and jerked more, feeling slight pain. Her head moved to the side as she hunched her shoulders closer to her body, Jane watched on, fearful of what could happen.

Then her body suddenly was pressed against him. One hand was clutching at the sides of his vest and the other still firmly in his hand. She looked up at him; her eyes lost and pained, "Please…" her voice was a soft whimper, desperate. He couldn't take it anymore, he let her go and she wrapped her arms around him, pressing her head into his chest.

Her head was soon tucked underneath his chin as he continued to hold her close to him, she shuddered and he rubbed her back softly. He actually hadn't been this close to a woman since Ellen. The thought of this woman being wrapped around him was slowly igniting a slow, tortuous flame hidden within him.

Suddenly she stopped the shuddering, concerned he looked down. Her eyes were still closed, but he could tell she was no longer awake. She had fallen asleep leaning into him. Wrapped up in him. He scanned around looking for a solution as numerous people walked by, giving looks of amazement towards the two people standing close together.

One woman in particular gave him a dirty look. He couldn't quite figure out why until he realized her bruises were placed fully on display, tears stained down her pale cheeks. He reached behind her head, readjusting where her hair properly was on most occasions. He smiled and nodded at the people around him as he slowly bent down, wrapping his hands around the back of her knees and around her back. He hoisted her up, holding her close to his chest as he started to move towards the staircase. He moved up slowly, careful not to wake her. He would take her back to his stateroom, where she would be able to sleep peacefully.

He refused to watch anyone give him a strange look as he moved swiftly passed them. Many people turned their noses up, they detested him and figured how he got on board as a first class passenger. He would smile and brush it off. Now carrying Teresa Lisbon would give the more elderly women on this ship more chance to spread gossip that he was involved with her.

He pushed the door open and walked across on the soft carpeting. He shut the door with his foot and turned to his left, effectively steering himself towards the bed. He carefully laid her down, brushing a stray piece of hair out of her face. He fought the impulse to press a kiss to her forehead as he turned towards a chair and sat down. He gripped the armrest and watched her sleep briefly. She must have been tired, something was telling him that she hardly slept, if at all it was probably badly.

Jane refused to wake her up, something he learned over the past few years with women when they were sleeping…especially ones with the tendency to cause physical harm to him, were to be left alone. It would work out better for everyone.

**A Little preview:**

…_Soft lips pressed against his own with such a fiery passion as he pushed the petite woman down slowly against the white pillows..._

**Note: This was mostly written up at an untimely hour.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Once More, thanks to everyone who favourited and subscribed!**

**I'm really sorry for the delay! I'm on Christmas Holiday and in Canada right now :D sadly my cousin can't get here because he's stuck in the Northeast **

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned **_**The Mentalist**_** I'm quite sure I would have more money to pay for the speeding ticket I earned driving to school because I was late for finals. **

_**Be aware of **__**slight**__** sexual situations…**_

**Titanic-Chapter Seven**

Jane yawned as he leaned heavily on the armrest. He rested his chin on top of his crossed arms, closed his eyes and sighed. He was tired and getting a little hungry and yet Lisbon still hadn't awaken from her much-needed sleep. Cracking one eye open, he shifted and saw Lisbon's silhouette as she was curled on her side. All he saw was the outline of her back in the dim lighting, and dark hair splayed behind her. Then he could have sworn he saw a...jerking motion? He didn't know for sure, he found himself now sitting up straight in the chair, fingers gripping at the wooden armrest, fingers feeling at the beautiful designs. Then he heard a whimper. He knew it was a whimper, he would be able to recognize is anywhere.

A fearful one too.

She brought her knees up closer to her body, keeping everything close as if she were protecting anything vital. She whimpered again, louder this time. More recognizable and just as fearful as before. Soon her body began to jerk violently, thrashing around on top of the bed. She mumbled something incoherent that sounded reasonably enough as if she were saying 'No' to something. Jane pushed himself forward, moving slowly towards her. He looked over her small shoulder to see her face, it was contorted into a painful-looking grimace as her body shivered.

He continued to observe her; her movements appeared to be as if she was in pain...seeing the true horrors of the world. Her lips moved, no sound emitted from them. He looked closer, her mouth silently pleading whomever it was to stop.

Jane placed his hand on her shoulder, fingers moving across the fabric. She jerked beneath him until she was lying on her back, chest heaving, eyes remaining closed. His heart beat faster as he cupped her face with both of his hands delicately.

"Teresa…" he spoke softly, "wake up, you are having a terror," her eyes squeezed tighter and she moaned, body fighting to return into a heart-wrenching fetal position.

"Teresa!" he reached down and grasped her arm, squeezing it in an attempt to awaken her. Luckily for him it worked.

Her eyes snapped open; she surveyed everything wide-eyed and full of fear. Her chest heaved up and down as every breath she breathed escaped between her lips. Teresa's next expression was panic, she had not realized that she was in Jane's stateroom, she tried to get away from him, and he was stronger than she was.

"Shhh, it's all right," he spoke softly as her jerking motions increased. He let his fingers brush over her cheek, her eyes moved quickly before a tear ran down her cheek.

"No! Please!" she pulled away from him, pushing him away from her violently before throwing her legs over the side of the bed and moving towards the door. Jane recovered quickly and grasped her tightly, pulling her back to him and wrapping an arm around her small waist. He then placed his other hand on the back of her neck, gently massaging the tension away.

He rested his cheek on the side of her head; he rocked his body back and forth. He breathed in and out, "It's all right, you're safe," he told her. Soon her body became more relaxed against his body as if it had been drained completely of energy. He looked down and saw the side of her face, tears continued to build up in her eyes as her head rested on his chest. Her right hand was now latching onto his shirt, keeping him close. The other resting on his hip.

To any other, this would appear a more…intimate position one would share with a lover rather than the relationship the two shared.

She smiled slightly against him as she shifted her footing and keeping her head on his chest. The fingers on her waist started moving slightly, as if they were playing a song on the piano. She nuzzled into his chest, now wrapping both arms around his waist as he moved them altogether until she felt herself sitting on the bed, still clutched to him.

Jane continued to thread his fingers through her hair after that, a soft hum vibrating through his throat. She closed her eyes and smiled, wanting nothing more than to stay like that.

Wait.

She only knew this man for a couple of days and she was wishing she could stay like this? That was just like the fairytales her mother used to tell her as a small child. In real life not many people met and fell in love after a few days…she didn't believe in love at first sight. It was irrational and stupid.

But the feel of his lips against the skin of her forehead made her mind go blank. She shut her eyes and continued to hold onto him as he moved down. She felt his hot breath on her skin as he lingered over her lips, she opened her eyes, seeing him before her. Adoration, Admiration, Caring, Pain…Love?

Those were the emotions shown on his face…who could ever feel that way for her? The girl worth _nothing_ or as said by many people around her throughout her life.

How could anyone love her?

His lips touched hers softly, hesitantly. They were pressed once more and lingered for a couple more seconds, testing to see if she would comply. She moved her head forward, brushing her nose against his. She felt his hot breath mingle with her own as she placed her mouth over his more firmly. Her hand went to the back of his head, grasping at the lush blond curls.

He clutched her tighter to his chest as he pushed her farther back onto the bed, allowing himself to climb onto it fully. She was kneeling in the middle of the bed, his thighs placed outside of hers as her hands moved through his hair.

Her hair fell onto her face, he groaned at the sudden frustration of the thought of it being in the way, he pushed it away from her face, his knuckles lingering on the side of her neck. She shivered as their mouths continued to work together.

She didn't know when, but the next time she opened her eyes his shirt was off his body, tossed away on the floor carelessly. She looked at his well-sculpted body, she leaned back and traced over his stomach with her delicate fingers. Goosebumps rose on his skin as he cupped her chin and tilted it back towards his own mouth, capturing hers with his own.

She whimpered at the sudden contact of his hand pushing her shirt down over her shoulder. He pressed a kiss to the corner of her mouth and trailed soft kisses, the occasional nips, down her neck to her clavicle. He kissed it lovingly before wrapping his arms around her waist, once more holding her.

He trailed kisses until his mouth was covering her own. His tongue brushed against her lips, begging her to open her mouth to him. She opened her mouth slightly, granting him access. She felt her tongue slide against his before he pulled away, nipping at her bottom lip slightly in the process.

They both stood on their knees as he pressed his hips to hers. She let out a ragged breath as her dazed gaze met his.

Her soft lips soon pressed against his own with such a fiery passion as he pushed the petite woman down slowly against the white pillows. Her hair soon fanned across the pillows as he buried his head in the crook of her neck, keeping his hips down pinned to hers. He himself let out a ragged breath as everything intensified.

His head was moved up when she wrapped her arms around the base of his neck. Their gaze met and he moved up, capturing her lips once more in another crashing kiss. Her leg brushed against his and wrapped around his hip as she tried to pull him closer to her body.

Soon her blouse was gone from her body. She tried to cover her body, the scars peppering her should-be-flawless skin. He grasped her hands, pressing a loving kiss on the inside of her wrist and moved down to press a soft, quick kiss on every scar he saw. When she felt him fumble with the rest of her attire, she panicked.

"Stop," she spoke softly. He looked down at her, eyes darkened with intense arousal.

She couldn't look at him, she was so embarrassed…and felt so juvenile, "I'm sorry," she pushed him off her and reached for her blouse. She pulled it over her head and wrapped her arms around herself, "I just can't…" with that she turned and left the room.

He refused to stop her.

He stood by the bed before he reached over and picked up his shirt and slipped his arms into it and brought it up over his shoulders. He stood there, contemplating what to do before he sat back down in his chair. He needed to think.

**Note: Once more written at untimely hour.**

**A Little Preview [:**

_It was now their usual place…the railing. She leaned over once more, wind whispering in her ear as he came up to her, placing his hand over her own._

**Good Night/Morning!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow! More people subscribed and favourited! Thanks a bunch!**

**Leighannamarie helped me write this…this afternoon (it feels weird to write 'this' two times next to each other)**

**DISCLAIMER: I squeezed a few presents and jiggled a few, doubt any are from Bruno or WB**

**Titanic-Chapter Eight**

She gripped the railing tightly, turning her knuckles to match the colour of the pristine rails surrounding the entire ship. She shut her eyes, the feeling of his breath on her neck, the feel of his hands still on her body…his lips…She shivered as a gust of wind blew, brushing her hair back, making it follow behind her. She closed her eyes to protect the chilly air from stinging her eyes, turning her head slightly and opening them, she saw two men coming up.

Cho and Rigsby.

They were battling on about how this specific first class passenger was attractive. Cho telling Rigsby she was not right for him, giving him reasons. Rigsby himself was dead set on talking to this girl.

Personally, Lisbon didn't think he had what it took to woo a first class young woman.

Her eyes met Rigsby's, the younger man looked at her before looking towards his Asian friend and bumped him on the arm, "Hey look there Cho! Isn't that Miss Lisbon?" Cho looked at her briefly, giving Rigsby a certain look.

"Well, who else would it be?"

Rigsby stepped back, crossing his arms over his chest, "Well, you never know!" he replied defensively, "For all we know she could be Marty O'Leary!"

Lisbon blushed, not knowing if she should be insulted or not. She turned her attention back towards the sea, closing her eyes as a sudden headache set in as the two men behind her continued to battle. Rigsby was the loudest and giving the most unreasonable excuses while Cho attempted to prove how Marty O'Leary was a terrible example.

She didn't even know who Marty O'Leary was!

"They always do that," she stiffened and her eyes opened wide. She recognized that calm, beautiful voice…beautiful?

She guessed it was now their usual place…the railing. She leaned over once more, wind whispering in her ear as he came up to her, placing his hand over her own. His thumb softly tickled the back of her hand; she parted her lips slightly, glancing up at him.

His left hand grasped the railing lightly, his eyes affectionately staring at her before turning out in front of him. He looked _too_ perfect the way the sun hit him as it sank below the horizon. The way the wind would rustle his clothes and blond locks. Everything seemed too good to be true when it came to him.

"Argue and such is what I mean," she nodded, "Mostly about alluring women and Rigsby's eating habits," her eyes flashed up at his, catching his briefly before she blinked and turned her head slightly to the side, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" she asked without even looking at him. After all, he was a man….he had certain impulses and desires…

She heard him sigh as he moved his position, taking his hand off of hers and placing it next to his other on the railing now mirroring hers beside her, "I was extremely forward in my stateroom, and I apologize for that."

There was a pause; no one spoke for an extended period of time. He did not want to scare her away, nor did he especially want to seem more forward. Scaring her was enough for the rest of his life; she didn't deserve it twice in one day.

"It's all right," she told him softly, twiddling with her thumbs as she did so, "I'm mostly surprised you stopped…"

His eyes found hers again, slight curiosity and possibly a little anger. Why would there be anger in his eyes? Did she do something wrong? She shrank away from him slightly, still clasping tightly to the railing. She didn't want to see him angry.

"Why wouldn't I? I would _never_ hurt a woman," she chewed on her bottom lip, rotating it between her sharp teeth before she looked down at her small hands. She became extremely intent on how they…coiled around the railing and how the flesh would flex with her bones….

"Teresa," she felt him cup her chin and tilt it up towards him, "I need you to know that I would never lay a hand on to you," the very thought made him feel sick, obviously a man she had trusted in her life hit her, he's seen the scars to prove it and she couldn't say 'no' to him nor deny it, "I need you to know you have to trust me."

She pulled herself away from him, "I trusted my father," her sudden movements caused her to see a flicker of light. She looked down at his ring finger on his left hand. There was a gold band wrapped around his finger signifying marriage. She felt sick herself now, how could she do such a thing?

His eyes followed hers, he lifted his hand and wrapped his right hand around it and looked back up at her, "I was married, Teresa," she was a couple of feet away from him now, wanting nothing to do with him. Her right hand wrapped around the railing as she tried to move herself away from him, "Ellen died a few years ago in childbirth."

Tears bubbled up on the corners of his eyes, genuine crystal-like tears. Now Lisbon felt as if a huge object had been placed on her body, making her feel horrible and immobile. She moved her right hand up the railing, allowing it to pull her body closer to his before she was right in front of him. He kept his eyes closed as she placed a hand on his cheek. She placed her left hand on his arm, squeezing it lightly.

"Sarah…that's what I called her, died a few days later," a tear finally fell down his cheeks, entering his mouth as it opened to take a deep breath. Another tear fell, running down his chin. She moved her hand away from his cheek, fully pulling him into an embrace. One arm wrapped around his waist as his hands then found her hips. He rested her head on her shoulder, it was slightly uncomfortable due to the size difference, but he made it work.

"My mom died a long time ago," she paused, feeling her own tears prick up in her eyes, "One night she was walking by a tavern when a man saw her. He tried to kiss her but she wouldn't let him," she shuddered as she felt his hand cup the back of her head, keeping her head now firmly pressed against his chest as he moved his head to rest on top of her own.

His fingers ran through her hair, continuing to urge her on, "He was drunk…and he killed her, because he was angry that she wouldn't bed with him."

Jane felt a pang of guilt in his chest, if he had known this he would never had touched her. Truth to be told, he kind of wished he never did because he still had those images of her underneath him stuck eternally inside his head.

He never realized that she had been crying until he heard her sniffle. He looked down, cupping her chin once more. He ran a thumb over her lips, making her part them.

"I forgive you for being so forward," he smiled and pulled her into a hug once more.

He pulled her away, still grasping at her shoulders, "Good, because I don't think flowers could truly be the solution for you…"

She shook her head, "I'm not much of a fan of flowers."

He wrapped an arm loosely around her, "That my dear is one of the several reasons to why I find you so interesting," she blushed as they both turned their attention back to his…or their good argumentative friends.

Jane sighed, she felt him do it as he opened his mouth, "Hey guys! I think we should go get something to eat, I'm famished!" Rigsby stopped and turned to look at the blond man currently with a petite brunette curling into him. The thought of food must have calmed Rigsby, "Works every time," Jane tugged her along with him as they started off down the stairs, following Rigsby.

"Nice job," they heard Cho say as he moved down past them remaining a few steps behind the hungry man before them.

Jane looked down, rubbed her shoulder and pressed a kiss to her forehead. He reached up and brushed her hair out of her face, pressed another kiss. This time he let his lips linger longer than he had before. Lisbon shifted beneath him and clutched his shirt tighter.

He smiled as they started back down the corridor in attempt to find their dining area. Dinner rushes were always the worst when it came to the third class…just so many people.

But the thought of having a pretty woman in his arms made it much more bearable.

**Happy Holidays! [: **

**Preview (I feel that I spoil everyone with these): **

"_You're dining with me tonight, in the first class," she was speechless, "And I know someone who picked out a perfect thing for you to wear…"_

**Now to go get another paper cut from wrapping presents… **


	9. Chapter 9

**Lisbonloafers: Thank you so much for reviewing! I could not thank you the way I was able to thank everyone else! **

**Thanks to everyone who favourited/subscribed! **

**I'm back in the Southern U.S. for New Years (I hope everyone does have a very happy ****safe**** New Years!)**

**DISCLAIMER: Nope. Trust me, I would have a lifetime supply of Prisma colours (if you're an artist…then you know they are quite expensive) as my dog ate mine because my brother gave them to her to see if she will eat them.**

**Titanic-Chapter Nine**

She woke to the sound of a loud rapping noise on her doors. Her head turned to the side as she groaned and gripped the slightly scratchy linen sheets and sat up on her elbows. Blinking a few times to get used to the lighting streaming into her stateroom, her eyes finally focused on said door.

"Teresa?" she heard a familiar man's voice sound behind the door.

Patrick Jane.

Lisbon rolled her eyes slightly and threw her legs over the side of the bed. She brushed her hair behind her ears as she reached for her shawl, lying folded on the floor. Lisbon wrapped the fabric around her small shoulders and stood to her feet, stumbling slightly as she moved across the cold floor and pulled the door open. Her head jerked behind her, at the sudden sound of her roommate's sudden intake of breath.

"Good morning," she turned her attention back to the handsome blond man standing before her. He smiled brightly, his hair still tousled from his sleep, "Sleep well?"

She nodded, "Yes, you?" he didn't say anything, he remained quiet for a couple of seconds, placing his hands in his vest pockets.

"Fairley well…"

Her hands continued to brace the door, "But not well enough?" he smiled at her, she returned it brightly, "What are you doing here?"

"Would you like to get something to eat?" she chewed on her bottom lip for a second, she turned back into her room and nodded.

"Wait here," she did not give him a chance to reply, she shut the door slowly and turned towards her small cloth bag. She rummaged through it, pulling more suitable clothing and quickly changed into them.

She sighed, brushed her hair with her fingers before she reached into her bag once more and pulled out an almost broken comb. She used it to pull her hair back into a bun. Afterwards, she took one last glance at herself in the small mirror hanging on the wall and moved across the small stateroom floor and opened the door to see Jane, hands behind his back, head over his shoulder.

Lisbon cleared her throat delicately; he turned towards her and gave her a warm smile. He reached his arm out, lacing it with hers and leading her down the corridors. It felt slightly odd to be this close to him, practically being able to feel the heat radiating from his body beside her. His other hand was placed over hers, to any other person looking in; they would definitely appear as a couple that has known each other for years.

In the dining area, Rigsby and Jane kept her entertained. Rigsby would continue to eat large amounts of food. He ate the food she did not wish to complete off her plate. At first he would ask her permission, Cho would chastise him, she would eventually say yes to the younger man. She enjoyed seeing his eyes sparkle at the thought of acquiring more food to fuel his cravings.

Jane's eyes remained on her most of the time; nonetheless he was still very much entertaining. He would assemble various models or crafts with his silver and dishware. While he did so, he would narrate stories of his past 'adventures' with Cho and Rigsby. The other two men put in their own additional commentary as well as their sides of the stories. She felt accepted, like she was finally where she belonged. Jane, Cho, and Rigsby gave her a sense of completeness, a sense that she has not felt since her mother was alive.

When she truly smiled, Jane felt his heart warm. When he had first met her, she seemed quiet and reserved. Easily explained by her troubled rearing. But that was not the thing that attracted him to her. Teresa Lisbon had wormed herself into his innermost thoughts, emotions, and heart. She seemed selfless, caring, gentle, and compassionate. This was all covered by the ugly childhood memories she possesses.

After their breakfast, he brought her back up to his stateroom. She was hesitant at first. His real intention was for her to come across Mrs. Remington, the large first class woman who had a slight liking towards him. Before he had come down to the third class, he had first encountered her; she told him she found the perfect dress for his 'friend'.

Once he turned a corner before he would reach his stateroom, he saw Mrs. Remington standing beside the door. A happy smile plastered to her face as she smoothed her dress skirt down in hopes to show a more presentable appearance…or because she was encountering Patrick Jane again. No one could ever tell.

"Ah, Mr. Jane, is this the lovely woman you were talking about?" the woman eyed Lisbon up and down, she felt uneasy as she slightly shrank away, moving more into Jane in the process, "It's all right sweetheart, I won't bite," the woman smiled at her, sensing her discomfort.

Lisbon looked up at Jane, he was up to something. He smiled brightly, perfectly all right with the feminine body pressed into his. He continued to hold onto her hand as he moved closer to Mrs. Remington, Lisbon offered a small amount of resistance, but gave in.

"What are we doing?" her voice wavered nervously. She felt out of control with this situation.

"You're dining with me tonight, in the first class," she was speechless, "And Mrs. Remington picked out a perfect dress for you," he looked up at the large redhead before him, "I hope."

Mrs. Remington stepped forward, hands clasped together, "Of course Mr. Jane, I can make this girl look like any first class passenger," she looked down at Lisbon, "Tell me sweetheart, what's your name?"

Lisbon looked up at Jane; he nodded at her subtly before she looked at this woman before her, "Teresa Lisbon."

The redhead smiled, her large cheeks causing her eyes to seem smaller, making them appear invisible, "Come with me," she reached out, pulling Lisbon away from Jane. Lisbon turned and looked over her shoulder at Jane, giving him one last lingering look, he smiled and waved at her as Mrs. Remington pulled her off towards her stateroom. For her size, Mrs. Remington sure could move across the floors. The older woman happily chatted about her plans to 'fix' Lisbon's appearance. She heard many terms she couldn't quite recognize…well she never was able to recognize any of them. She gave up in the beginning.

It took her a few moments to realize where she was. A beautiful stateroom, even more detail-oriented then Jane's. The woman before her must have paid more money for a slightly higher quality of a room.

Once the door was shut, Mrs. Remington steered her to the bed and sat her down on the edge. Lisbon felt the bed shrink a small amount when she sat, the plush mattress making her feel at ease.

She certainly did feel it when Mrs. Remington sat. The older woman squinted at Lisbon for a few moments before she reached out and brushed stray pieces of hair behind Lisbon's face. She reached out, cupped her chin, turning her face in a couple different directions. The petite woman felt her breath catch in her throat as an uneasy feeling rose in her stomach.

Mrs. Remington laughed, "Oh Teresa, you mustin't be so afraid of me! I'm just trying to get a better look at ya!" Lisbon's eyes scanned the room before she finally landed on her, "You are a pretty one," then the woman smiled.

Lisbon soon felt the heat rise at the back of her neck then rush into her cheeks. She felt her body temperature rise as Mrs. Remington chuckled, "Quite modest, good quality in a woman."

"Thank you," her voice was small, but she really was thankful for the compliment. She rarely…if ever…was complimented. If ever, it was usually on her attitude – or her modesty. Never on her beauty.

"Make no mistake about it, Mr. Jane really can choose a beautiful woman! He wasn't lying!" then the large woman sprung up happily, she turned towards Lisbon, her dress swaying as she did so, "Now, strip!"

The colour drained from Lisbon's face.

"I beg your pardon?" the blush was even more prominent on her face now, the sudden unexpected words that left the wealthy woman before her threw her completely off guard.

Mrs. Remington placed her hands on her hips, "You heard me young lady, we wouldn't want everyone to be able to remember you from your rank scent!"

On reflex, Lisbon turned her head to the side and sniffed slightly, Mrs. Remington chuckled, "When was the last time you bathed?"

"I washed my face last night," she said softly, and yet it still came across as defensive.

"Well, we better get started, we have work to do."

**This was intended to come out much sooner; there was a slight setback. My cousin's husband was involved in an accident on New Years; I've been sidetracked for the past day. I wish that everyone would keep him in your thoughts/prayers. **

_**Preview: **__Jane gazed at the alluring woman before him, she stood before him, hands grasping onto a parasol as she stood before him, a beautiful long dress hugging her body in respective places…_


	10. Chapter 10

**To those who subscribed, thank you very much ;)**

**Good new and bad news! Good- My cousin-in-law (is there really a name for that?) is getting better! [:**

**Bad-I was in a car accident completely destroying my mother's car, my van was in the shop that day getting a new battery so THAT is still running. I also got run off the road on my way to pick my brother up from school –shudders-**

**DISCLAIMER: nope, don't own…that simple.**

**Titanic-Chapter Ten**

Lisbon didn't recognize the woman before her. The woman before her was wearing a dark blue silk evening gown with a beaded net-like material for the overdress. The sleeves hung loosely off her shoulders and dipping slightly lower than she was accustomed to in the chest area. She gulped, the silk choker around her neck restraining a small amount of air as the metal pendent moved over her smooth skin.

She ran her hand, holding onto the pendant and twirled it between her fingers. She smiled softly; to put things simpler she looked…different. Her hair had been tied back, loose curls hung in ringlets, framing her face ever so softly. Lisbon also thought she smelled…different. She thought she smelled of flowers, also something not accustomed too unless she was walking past a flower shop and just so happened to stop and smell the various colourful flowers.

Behind her mirrored appearance, she saw Mrs. Remington appear behind her. The woman had her hands clasped together, a smile adjourned on her face. She stepped carefully towards the petite Irish woman and took her hand in her own. Mrs. Remington slowly pulled Lisbon up and studied her.

"Are you ready?" she asked softly.

Lisbon nodded, pulling her hand out of Mrs. Remington's grasp and clutching the skirt of her dress. The sudden feeling of the corset constricting around her body made her hitch her breathing.

"You'll get used to that," Lisbon nodded again, placing her hand on her abdomen. She looked up at the sight of a parasol entering her field of vision. She grasped in her hands, studying it lightly.

"It's not raining outside," she looked up at the larger woman before her with large, childish eyes, "Why would I need an umbrella?"

Mrs. Remington shook her head, "No, it's a parasol, it protects you from the sun," Lisbon raised an eyebrow, still finding it unclear as to why first class passengers would use a 'parasol' or umbrella just to keep the sun away. It didn't make much sense.

Damn rich people.

…

Patrick Jane was curious to what was taking so long. Whenever Ellen got ready for a big event she would never taken this long. Ellen made sure she looked prim and proper and well enough to represent her wealthy family back ground. Sure Lisbon probably had a lot of work to be done, but he never thought it would take _this_ long.

So he continued to pace in his room, occasionally bringing his hand underneath his chin and fingering the slight stubble growing there. Shaving. He should definitely shave before attending dinner later tonight; no one would like to see a scruffy man walking about.

Looking at his appearance, he moved down and rifled through his cloth bag and pulled out a knife with a long blade. He ran his finger down the blade.

_He walked into his house, the sudden feeling of dread filling the pit of his stomach. He pushed the door closed and moved across the wooden floor, jumping slightly at the sudden squeak one would usually get used to. He carefully climbed up the steps, wincing at every sound that resonated from them. His hand lightly grasped the railings, keeping him steady. _

_Once reaching the top he took a few hesitant steps before wrapping his hand around the door handle and pushing it open. Stepping inside he stopped, hands falling at his sides. _

_He saw Red_

_It was everywhere, coating the walls and floor, staining them with their crimson paint. He backed away and eyes continued to scan the room, using his skills to notice things his eyes landed on a pale, blood covered hand. _

_Jane pushed into the room, slipping on the blood, staining his pants and reaching for the hand. He cried out, it sounded foreign and wrangled to his own ears as he pulled the lifeless body to him. Her head fell to the side; he instinctively held her head to his chest, rocking her back and forth. _

_He pressed a kiss on the top of her head, letting it linger for a long period of time before trying to breathe in her scent, he couldn't, it was clouded by the overwhelming smell of blood. _

_He looked up and saw another, small lifeless body. He slowly, regretfully set his wife down. He crawled over to the other body, hands on the bloody floor, blood squishing between his fingers and staining his flesh. He picked up the small body, brushing the never messy blonde tendrils out of his little girls face. _

_Jane held his daughter close to his body, yelling for someone. His eyes looked up, eyesight blurring. There was one part of the wall…the picture of his family had been removed and it was replaced with a bloody smiley face. _

_Rage._

_Pain._

_Those emotions ran through his body, the need to runaway._

_And to kill the man who did this._

Jane blinked the tears out of his eyes. Closing them once more he rested the knife on the table next to the basin. He carefully ran a hand down the side of his face. He had once more relived a memory that any ordinary man would never want to relive. The death of his wife and daughter.

A man by the name Red John had killed them.

Jane moved across the room, sitting down on the foot of the bed and sighing. He had told Lisbon a complete lie, his wife and daughter both dying in childbirth…it wasn't true. His daughter, Sarah, had been three years old.

A sudden rapping on the door caused him to look up. He checked his appearance in the mirror once more, wiping away every trace of a tear he could see. He walked to the door and pulled it open, placing a 'happy' smile on his face.

Jane had expected Lisbon to be there…Not Mrs. Remington.

She smiled back at him, hands clasped together in front of him, "Now Mr. Jane, are you ready to meet her again?"

Jane nodded, slightly surprised when Mrs. Remington pulled her arm around his and led him out of his room. She pulled him through the door, chatting his ears off about how happy he would be when he saw her. Truth to be told, he was looking forward to seeing her once more…but after reliving the most painful memory that he has ever had was enough to place a bad note on his spirits.

Mrs. Remington pulled Jane through the doors leading him up on the top deck. She smiled brightly up at the man on her shoulder and pushed him forward.

"She looks truly beautiful," Jane gazed up, following Mrs. Remington's gaze. There stood a lone figure, an alluring woman stood before him, hands grasping onto a parasol as she stood with her back turned to him, a beautiful long dress with a long train lying on the wooden deck behind her hugging her body in respective places.

"Teresa," Mrs. Remington spoke, causing Lisbon to turn slowly.

Her eyes caught sight of Jane looking at her; she immediately blushed, clasping onto the parasol tighter. When Lisbon turned around, Jane also caught a better sight of her dress. It was tight against her bosom, giving him details that she was indeed wearing a type of corset beneath the actual dress. The beautiful dark blue texture of the dress causing her pale once freckled to truly stand out. Her eyes shined through most definitely.

Jane cautiously moved towards her, his legs moving on their own accord. He picked her hand up in his and brought it to his lips. He pressed a soft kiss down onto it, "You look beautiful," she smiled, the blush still evident on her cheeks as she tried to look anywhere but his face…out of embarrassment.

"You don't look too bad yourself," he smiled, wrapping his arm around her waist. He looked up at Mrs. Remington, who gestured towards the dining hall.

Tonight was going to be a good night for everyone.

**This WAS going to be up later today…I promise. But I had issues with the site (again)**

**-Note, while writing some of this I was on pain medication. **

**Oh! Preview:**

_Tears clouded her vision as she continued to run, hands grasping at the beaded dark silk as she moved through the corridors…_


	11. Chapter 11

**lisbonloafers- I'll try my best to stay away from danger! It's kind of hard where I live.**

**simonisthecutestmentalist-Thanks for your review! Here is more :]**

**DISCLAIMER: no.**

**I am extremely sorry for a long wait, I killed my flash drive (quite literally) and school has been…school.**

**Titanic-Chapter Eleven**

Lisbon slowly walked along the seemingly endless corridors. The anticipation of being able to dine with first class members had her feeling shyer than she had even as a child. Jane had told her earlier that she needed to relax; 'They could sense her fear' is what he told her. So she held her head up high, refusing to waver and show her intense discomfort for being around large crowds and people.

But that did not stop her from leaning her body into Jane's. Their hands interlaced and one of his arms wrapped securely around her waist. Her other hand was holding onto the folded parasol and clutching onto the skirt of her dress, she had been worried since the beginning that she would trip and make a complete fool of herself.

She was almost sure that everyone in there would be able to tell of her origins. Probably anyone would be able to recognize the petite, Irish third class member who constantly leaned against the railing on the upper deck. It probably did not matter how much Mrs. Remington were to dress her up, anyone would be able to tell who she was.

Especially since she was not present for the past two days for any meal.

"Relax…" his soft words graced over her ears, his breath tickling her sending gooseflesh to rise on her skin. She shuddered softly, hoping he would not notice. She looked up at him, he was smiling down at her...possibly even smirking.

He noticed.

She remained tense, however. No amount of words could make her feel comfortable in this environment. Well, except Jane _might_.

They approached two doors, beautifully crafted. Expertly especially. She had not seen anything more beautiful than those doors. The two men standing before the doors bowed their heads and smiled at the upcoming people and pushed open the grand doors.

Lisbon's breath caught in her throat.

This room was magnificent! **This** was an expertly crafted room. Beautiful woodwork only to be done with hands so skillful was made into the railings. The steps were made of a shiny, clean marble. She heard footsteps all around her, resonating through the room. She gazed upwards; the glasswork done with the dome was absolutely breathtaking. She had been in many cathedrals; only few had somewhat a type of beauty compared to that dome itself.

"Teresa?" her eyes gazed up, Jane held his hand extended out. She had not realized that they parted slightly; it must have been because she was so curious.

Oh, and people were watching her.

She ducked her head low, hiding her upcoming blush. Her hand was in his again, he slowly pulled her to him, "People are looking at me."

He smiled brightly at her, "Because you are extremely stunning," she smiled at him, fighting the blush. The man before her knew how to charm a woman. He could just sit in the worst clothes known to man and be able to charm any woman with money.

"You are, you should be able to see this," he wrapped his arm around her waist and leaned down closer to her ear, "You shouldn't have to be embarrassed."

She turned her head sharply, "I am not!" her voice was loud, people turned and looked at the petite woman and blond man. She was smiling, her nose wrinkling playfully as the ascended up the stairs. The train following her, slipping up and down the steps.

His hand dipped slightly lower, not noticeable to anyone else but her. Lisbon surprised herself by not saying anything. Normally she would have whipped around and yelled at him, but she did not feel like doing such. Being with Jane made her feel, happy. It made her feel as if she was actually wanted in this world. Like she had an actual purpose. Back home, she was made to feel worthless and stupid. She knew she was not stupid, in fact she thought of herself as really quite intelligent.

He steered her into the dining room, a huge, also breathtaking piece. Every table wrapped in a white cloth. Pristine white plates showing each spot with an elegantly folded napkin resting above, the glassware clanking as servers moved around the room. People were socializing, smiling, laughing. They were sharing their so-called adventure of being on the Titanic. So far, they probably did not have as good of a story as they did. Finding each other had been quite the adventure.

Jane pulled a chair out for her, making a smooth gesture with his hand. She grasped the edge of her dress, steering it for her to be able to sit. She grumbled slightly in frustration with the dress. How could the rich take it?

She jerked her head backwards at a sudden snicker. Mrs. Remington watched her 'rearrange' her holding on the dress. The older woman moved by her and patted her arm, "You will get used to it eventually," Lisbon truly wished she could agree, but the dress was so damn elegantly annoying.

Lisbon reached forward for her glass, wrapping her fingers around it and pulling it to her lips, "I hope you're right," she took a long sip, the water sliding closer and eventually entering her mouth. She pulled the glass away from her lips and saw Jane watching her, a small grin played out on his face, "What?"

He shrugged, "Nothing, just watching you."

She rose an eyebrow, "Why, if you don't mind me asking?"

He reached forward, drinking from his own glass, "It's not everyday I get to sit down and dine with a gorgeous woman," his smile was infectious. She felt the corners of her mouth stretch into a warm smile. Mrs. Remington was doing the same herself.

"Stop it," her cheeks were heating up and she looked around the room. People were not watching them…thank God. She was getting the impression that people would see her as the third class woman in disguise with an extreme disability to maintain a straight face.

The rest of meal seemed to go smoothly. Lisbon found herself enjoying every second of it once the awkwardness of the situation evaporated. She found herself often throwing her head back in an unlady-like fashion and laughing out loud. Jane would be often watching her with a keen interest, almost if studying her.

She also had not felt this full in a long time.

It wasn't until the last hour of the dinner until things started to go awry. A man by the name of Paul Bettencourt approached them. He seemed to have recognized Jane from somewhere. Jane brushed him off, pretending he had never seen him in his life. Lisbon felt as if he could be lying, she was not definite.

Paul Bettencourt left for a few minutes before he returned with an overweight, balding man…friend of his, Sam Anderson.

"Well lookie here, if it isn't Mister Patrick Jane!" Sam Anderson exclaimed loudly. Many of the other passengers turned around, facing them, "Haven't seen you since that infamous massacre a couple of years ago!" The colouring in Jane's face blanched, he felt the world slowly caving in on him.

Lisbon looked around, wondering what was going on. Massacre?

"Patrick, what is going on?" he flashed his blue-green eyes to look up at her then at Mrs. Remington, who equally had an astonished look on her round face, "What are they talking about?"

Jane shook his head, "This is nonsense, I assure-," he was not able to finish, the loud Sam Anderson roared with laughter, his friend Paul joining in seconds later.

"You're the reason why Ellen Hale is dead," a dangerous flare ignited in Jane's eyes. He looked as if he wanted to kill, like he wanted to kill both these men right here before them, "She was such a beautiful lady, didn't deserve the death that she received," Jane rose to his feet, balling up the napkin and throwing it on the table.

"_You_ killed your family!" Jane stepped toward Paul, quickly taking a swing at him. He didn't care; he saw red, nothing but the colour of anger. His blood pounded in his ears as he propelled his body after the next man.

Before he knew it, he had thrown Paul Bettencourt over a table, shattering glass and causing many screams erupting from the crowd around them. Sam jumped on Jane, holding his head in a headlock.

Lisbon rose to her feet, ignoring the protests of Mrs. Remington and weaved through the small crowd that now surrounded the fight. She heard someone get punched. She pushed through the last few people and saw Jane on the floor, panting as he braced his hands against the floor. Blood oozed from his lip, falling on the floor. She watched as Jane moved up quickly, going for the man once more.

She grasped the edge of her dress and propelled herself forward, "Stop it!" she yelled, the men didn't listen, "Patrick!" she yelled even louder, not catching their attention.

Once more Jane was on the ground, wheezing as his lungs screamed for every breath he took. Lisbon couldn't bear it, she stepped forward as Sam was moving his arm. A solid punch hit her in the jaw. She soon saw black spots in her vision as she fell down on the floor, pushing her arms out to brace her fall.

This really made Jane move up with such agility and beat Sam down. His heart thudded in his chest and he ignored the blood staining his shirt. Soon Sam was down on the ground, passed out, blood oozing from his wounds. Jane looked down to see Lisbon pulling herself up.

"You lied to me," her voice was quiet, her eyes were hurt. He reached out for her and she placed a hand in between them, "Don't."

He shook his head, "Teresa."

"Don't!" tears emerged around her eyes as she grasped the end of her dress. She pushed herself away from him and moved through the crowd. People were mumbling about what had happened, curious as to what really happened.

As she left the once appealing room, she heard people yelling Jane's name. Murmuring it as well. It was scary…he killed his family? She was confused, all she knew was that Jane had lied to her for the past few days…and yet she trusted him. Who could she trust? There was no one left.

"Teresa!" she moved away from him as quickly as possible, desperately even. Tears clouded her vision as she continued to run, hands grasping at the beaded dark silk as she moved through the corridors, tripping occasionally. She eventually lost the sound of his voice calling her name.

Was this good?

She made it down below the deck to the third class area. People were staring at her, very few recognizing her. She saw Cho and Rigsby playing a game of cards with various other men, but she had no desire to do anything of that sort. She pushed into her stateroom, relieved that her roommate was gone.

Lisbon stood in the center of her room before she reached behind her and pulled her hair down. Her hands clasped around her neck as she pulled at the choker. She held it in her hand before she dropped it by her cloth bag.

She then lay down on the bed, shutting her eyes and falling asleep…

**Uhhh, Review? :]**


	12. Chapter 12

**Lisbonloafers- Thank you so much for your review and trust me, I have invented a lot of time in researching of how women would dress during the Edwardian time period.**

**DISCLAIMER: Seriously…**

**Titanic-Chapter Twelve**

Jane sat on the floor, back against the wall, leg bent at the knee and his foot solidly on the ground. His elbow rested on his knee, index finger pressed tightly against his thumb. His tired eyes stared off into deep space as numerous thoughts passed through his head. Everyone who passed looked down at the man, hair tousled, face left unshaven, and clothes left dirty and wrinkled. Because of his insecurity, he found himself lying to Teresa Lisbon. She deserved his honesty more than anything and he broke her trust.

He moved his head up at the sound of footsteps. Looking up he saw both Rigsby and Cho coming towards him. Rigbsy reached down with a hand and helped Jane up. Jane had refused to make eye contact with the larger man out of shame. He did however notice how Rigsby adjusted his hands on his hips and look over at Cho.

"You messed up," was the only thing Cho said. Jane chewed on his lip a bit before looking up at his friend, "and you look like hell."

"Thank you," his voice was low, slightly irked. Cho nodded his head.

Rigsby stepped forward, "What'd you do? Start a brawl?" Jane shrugged his shoulders, wincing at the pain radiating from his right shoulder.

Hell his whole entire body was inflamed with pain.

Every time he would move the tiniest muscle, pain radiated from it. He even hated breathing; the pain in his ribs at times was too much to handle at times. The pain at the back of his head was as if someone was taking a hoe and constantly hitting him, over and over again. He hid his pain from everyone, just like he did when _they_ were killed.

Cho and Rigsby exchanged glances at each other before Rigsby pulled Jane along with him, down the corridor towards his stateroom. Something told him that they were going to make him become more presentable. He was sure he looked like a homeless drunk and former high-class man.

…

A loud knocking at her door roused her from her not-so-pleasant slumber. She moved her head up from her elbow, cursing slightly at the pain in the back of her neck before she moved off her bed, stepping on the train instantly. Irritably, she grabbed the ends of the dress and hiked it up above her ankles and padded barefoot towards the door. She pulled the door open rather violently and was surprised to see Mrs. Remington staring at her surroundings.

The pump woman turned to Lisbon and her face lit up instantly, "What a quaint little part of this ship" then her eyes danced over Lisbon's unruly look and her face dropped instantly, "My God you look absolutely terrible!" she pushed her way into the room and began moving her hands through Lisbon's knotted hair.

Then she saw the bruise.

Her fingers danced over the bruise on her jaw and the dried blood that had previously run down her chin. Mrs. Remington shook her head slightly and moved across the room and picked up a wet cloth and moved towards the petite woman. She lightly dabbed at the dry blood, earning a slight wince from Lisbon.

"You need to come back up to my stateroom."

Lisbon furrowed her brow, "Why must I?" she shut her eyes as the older woman pressed a little harder on her chin in effort to get the blood off, "Why can't I just remain here?"

"For one I need my dress back," Mrs. Remington chuckled as she pulled back, setting the cloth back into the water basin before drawing it out again and squeezing it out. She delicately washed the dried tears off Lisbon's cheeks. It was almost tender, like what a loving mother would do.

"I can just do it here," Lisbon crossed her arms over her chest before removing them, the feeling of the corset now constricting her chest becoming more pronounced as she gasped loudly.

Mrs. Remington tossed the cloth back into the basin and just waved her off, "Nonsense, I wish to take you to tea," she looked around the room and saw the choker and reached over for it. She wrapped it around Lisbon's neck and hooked it in place, "Put on your shoes."

Lisbon still stood in the middle of the room, hands firmly at her side before she grasped the dress with one hand and reached out with her feet, looking for the shoes. The corset prevented much movement. Once she felt her feet connect with the shoes, she moved them towards her and slipped into them with much difficulty.

"All right then, let us go back to my room." She hooked her arm around Lisbon's and pulled her through the door and down the corridor.

The entire time Lisbon let her mind wander, what would have happened if she had not left in with such anger. What if she had stopped and listened to Jane? She wanted to shake the thoughts out of her head; the man was rude enough to her through his teeth and tell her that his wife died through childbirth only to hear the actual, horrible way.

Murdered.

She sucked in a breath and held her head high as she allowed Mrs. Remington to lead her towards the first class staterooms; she had not yet known what this woman had planned for her, and in a way, she was a little afraid to find out exactly what she was planning.

…

Jane sat in the whicker chair, a fresh, hot cup of tea resting in his hands. So far it was left untouched, steam swirling up in the air and up his nose, beckoning him to taste the delicious liquid. A light wind caressed through his blond curls, making him breathe in its freshness. He opened his eyes and blinked.

How could he be so stupid?

For the first time in years he felt himself getting closer and closer to another woman, and what did he do? He pushed her away accidentally by lying to her. He should have told her the truth at first and maybe he could be with her right at this very moment in time.

Idiot!

He made another mistake in his life; costing him something he viewed to be so precious once more. The trust of Teresa Lisbon.

At first he had promised to never love another woman and to kill the man who was responsible. He would go to the end of the earth to find 'Red John' as this Jack the Ripper 'wannabe' had called himself.

Shaking his head he set the steaming cup of tea back down on the table wrapped in white cloth. He brought his hand up to his chin, brushing against the light stubble growing there. He needed to think of what to do, chances are, once Lisbon got off the ship he would never see her again, she would blend in and join in on the quest to become employed.

That was it! He was going to talk to her. He stood up, grasping at the lapels of his jacket and pulling them up more forcefully. He turned sharply on his heel and nearly fell over at the sight before him.

It was Lisbon, she sat across the room, nursing a cup of tea in her own, unique way…much like him. She was swirling the spoon around the cup, elbow resting on the table, hand on her cheek.

She was bothered by this too.

Then he noticed what she was wearing, a long, lace dress. It was simply beautiful and like nothing she was wearing last night. He could see the translucent straps of her underclothes peaking out and hooking over her shoulders as she flexed them up, bringing the tea cup to her lips. The rest of the dress was a solid white colour, a pink ribbon wrapping around her waist, keeping it tight and hugging her body.

Her dark auburn hair tied back and loose curls came down, caressing the curve of her right shoulder. When she turned and locked eyes with him, he saw an immediate flash of anger in her eyes. He quickly looked away, finding something slightly more interesting on the wall.

It was a nice wall too.

His head moved back towards her, realizing she was coming up towards him. He could see the other side of her face this time, a bruise adorned her jaw, an ugly purple sticking out against her pale skin tone. He wanted to turn away and run. Runaway like he had done with all his previous problems.

"Mr. Jane," her voice was slightly cold, "May I speak with you in private?" he inhaled deeply, seeing the anger in her deep green eyes. Her arms crossed over her chest, accidentally enhancing her bust line.

He nodded softly, "Sure," she walked closer to him and he made a slight gesture to wrap his arm around her waist, she not so subtly slapped his hand away, glaring at him viciously.

"Don't!" her voice was harsh, no-nonsense. Her gesture and the sound of her voice made his heart stop…made it want to plummet to his stomach.

Once they were in a more private area, she moved farther away from him and placed her arms on her hips once more. She held the authority of this conversation whether he liked it or not. He highly doubted he could ever become more 'in control'.

"Why did you lie to me?" her voice was softer at this given moment, yet her eyes were still harsh, still questioning him, "After all I told you, why the hell did you lie to me?"

He looked down and raised his eyebrows, "I, uh," he closed his mouth against, eyes flickering up to see her fingers tapping on her arms, "My family being murdered really isn't a great conversation starter…"

"I'm serious, Patrick," and yes she was.

He rolled back on his heels and sucked in another deep breath, "Teresa," her eyebrow raised, "I angered a man I shouldn't have," he felt the tears weld up in his eyes, "My daughter was only a few years old at the time, I became greedy and decided I would like more money…and they died because of my greed and arrogance," he saw her step forward, almost uncrossing her arms before tightening back up.

"But why?" her eyes moved around, "W-why did you lie to me?" she rolled her shoulders forward, letting appear as if they were hunched forward.

He moved closer to her, reaching out and brushing his hands lightly around her bottom lip, letting them brush down her chin to her jaw. He softly moved a dark tendril out of her face, pushing it behind her shoulder.

"I don't know," tears were forming both their eyes, both threatening to overflow. She clutched onto his hand and moved closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist, letting her head rest on his shoulder. He winced slightly at the new pain entering his ribs. He smiled slightly as he brought his chin to rest on the top of her head as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to his body.

"I promise to never lie to you again, Teresa," he pressed a soft, loving kiss on the top of her head, reveling in the feel of her hand sliding upwards and resting on his chest.

He would never let her go.

**Preview:**

_"She pulled his body closer to hers, mouth dueling ferociously with his. She gasped when his hands changed from around her waist and moved up her body…"_

**Review?**

**Oh! And I would also like to thank all who read my other story A' la Fin and who reviewed! It is a oneshot and will remain**


	13. Chapter 13

**Lisbonloafers- Grace will make an appearance in a *possible sequel.**

**Disclaimer: I own a tissue box that I bought from CVS pharmacy.**

**Warning: Slightly steamy…**

**Titanic-Chapter Thirteen**

They had spent the rest of the afternoon, wandering around the ship, hand in hand. Their hands soon interlaced with each other, squeezing ever so softly on the perfect occasion. A sudden wind would blow her hair into her face; he would reach over softly, pushing it out of her eyes. Once he even bent down, capturing her lips in his own. It had only lasted a few seconds-it was meant to-but it held so much love it made her knees weak.

Mrs. Remington had to come and find them around dinner. She fussed at Lisbon about 'needing to get ready'. Jane had no idea what this was about, but knowing this woman and how she obviously cared for his Lisbon, it was something good.

"_Oh Teresa, you cannot go to tea dressed like this!" Mrs. Remington shook her head, her red curls bouncing up and down frantically, "I simply would not allow it!" she took the petite brunettes hands in her own, leading her away from Jane. He smiled when Lisbon turned to look at him. _

_He had winked at her. _

_After he did so, he had walked forward, grasping hard onto the white railing. The salt water breeze ruffled his blond curls as he breathed in its absolute freshness. This was a good feeling, he finally was being able to love again._

_And so was she. _

Once Mrs. Remington took her away, he set out on a new mission. One that he was sure that would change both of their lives…hopefully…or it could have been used for the future, maybe a few months after reaching New York. But it would be special, it would have meaning and show that he is ready for commitment and how he truly felt about her.

Oh yes, what a good…and expensive plan it was!

Later that night, their dinner had gone on a much more positive note than their last. Lisbon enjoyed every course she was given, a couple of times she would wrinkle her nose in disgust, say a witty statement causing neighbouring tables to turn and look at her. Jane would sit back in his chair, eyes twinkling in amusement. Ever since he first met her, he loved her train of thought.

At one point during their meal, she placed her hand back in her lap, fingering the white cloth of her napkin. He had reached under the table, carefully holding onto her hand. She had turned to him, smiling. Mrs. Remington noticed the gesture; she shook her head smiling at the two 'lovebirds' as she had called them.

"_Honestly, you two are just adorable," Lisbon blushed as she tried to pull her hand away from Jane's. Jane held on with a surprising amount of…determination?_

"_Thank you," She had blushed even more extensively at the sound of gratitude dripping of Jane's harmonic voice. _

During the rest, Mrs. Remington continued to exchange looks at the two of them, obviously happy for them each. From what she knew of Patrick Jane, he was a troubled soul that needed happiness…and Lisbon gave it to him.

From the start, she could tell Teresa Lisbon had almost a troubled past as Jane, the woman was quiet and reserved most of the time…that is until Jane does something to get a reaction from her. The way he could get her to blush was just so…endearing.

And after all this…that is exactly how they ended up together, entwined in bed, bodies melded together. Her head resting in the crook of his neck, one hand laced with his and resting on the smooth skin of her stomach. Her shallow breathing was what told him she was asleep.

_The door slammed shut, resonating throughout their floor, her hands were in his hair, wrapping a golden curl around her index finger, playfully toying with it. She pulled his body closer to hers, mouth dueling ferociously with his. She gasped when his hands changed from around her waist and moved up her body, pushing her hair away from her face and behind her shoulder. He pulled the hair back tightly, making her head fall back, exposing the long, slender column of her neck to him. He broke his mouth away from hers, ignoring the whimpering sound that escaped her lips. He kissed down her jaw, down her neck, suckling onto her pulse point. _

He trailed his free hand down the slender column of her neck, reveling in the smoothness of it. The way the dim lighting hit her body made it even more beautiful to him.

_She straddled him, making his hands wrap around her hipbones. She leaned down, the golden cross and her dark auburn hair fell onto his chest. She placed her hands on his chest, capturing her lips with his, noses brushing up against each other's. He reached up, bunching her hair up in one hand and pushing it all past her shoulders, letting it fall down her back. _

He was now moving his fingers through her hair, closing his eyes he breathed in. She smelled wonderful; whatever soap Mrs. Remington gave to her did wonders on her. He felt her shift, mumbling something unintelligible as he felt her nuzzle into his neck further.

"Teresa?"

He felt her shift again, hands moving, "Mhmm?" her eyes remained closed, and still reminiscing in all the delicious new memories they had recently formed only a few hours ago.

She rolled onto her back, brushing her hair away from her eyes before opening them softly, "G'mornin'" her words remained slurred due to her sleep as she stretched, extending her left arm in the air before bringing it back down to rub the sleep away from her eyes.

"How'd you sleep?"

She nodded, propping herself up on one elbow, "Very well," she felt a yawn coming up as she moved her hand up in order to prevent her mouth from being wide open, "You?" he smiled at the sudden squeak that left her mouth as she yawned, that was something he could get used to.

He shrugged, pulling himself to sit back against the headboard, "I cannot complain, I did sleep for a few hours however…" she smiled at him, still hazy from her bliss-induced coma.

He reached over to her, running his hand down her jaw. Jane brought his thumb up and rubbed it across her bottom lip. He felt her move slightly closer to him, allowing his lips to catch hers in another sweet kiss as her lids slid shut. Her forehead touched his lightly, her eyes remained closed she once more leaned forward. It was a slight tease, however, instead she skipped his lips altogether.

Her own lips ghosted down his jaw and his neck, her hot breath causing gooseflesh to rise on his skin. He shivered. She trailed her hands down his chest, to his stomach, then back up again to wrap around his shoulders. She brought his body closer to hers, until they were pressed up together completely.

He slid his arms around her, possessively holding her body close to his. Soon their noses once more brushed across each other as their mouths soon found each other once more. He wrapped his arms more firmly around her, picking her up slightly to lay her back down.

This day would be the most memorable day in their entire lives…

**Preview: **_"A sudden feeling of dread hit Jane almost as fast as the cold air as he stepped up on the deck. Time stopped, his breath noticeable in front of him as he watched the ship continue to graze the side of the giant iceberg…fatally damaging the side. _

_It wouldn't sink…would it?_

**Yes, you know what's happening next chapter- I'm sorry if this chapter was a let down, I'm sick once more, it's late at night, and I took a large amount of Nyquil in vain hopes to sleep at a reasonable hour. **

**Leave a review and tell me what everyone thought-and a special thanks to those who read my two other oneshots :]**


	14. Chapter 14

**Lisbonloafers-I nearly fell over when I read your review :]**

**I'm sorry about the delay, busy week and weekend.**

**Disclaimer: Seriously…**

**Titanic-Chapter Fourteen**

There was a soft, but annoying tickle in his nose. Slowly announcing its presence as his body roused from its sleep. Wiggling his nose, he shifted, wrapping his arms tighter around the petite woman's lower abdomen. Breathing in, he smelled her.

Beautiful, wonderful.

She moaned in her sleep, moving around in his arms, leg brushing lightly over his. She had one arm thrown over his body, her head resting on his shoulder just below his chin. He felt her hot breath move deliciously over his skin. Her entire body heat allowing him to remember what all had happened last night. Shutting his eyes closed, he smiled lightly, just currently living and reveling in the moment. The two of them had nothing to worry about.

He moved his head, allowing his lips to rest on her head. He pressed his lips into her tousled hair, letting it linger as he breathed in. He felt her grip tighten around him, mumbling something unintelligible. Her leg slid up higher, coming up his thigh. He shut his eyes once more, running one hand up her back, then down her spine. Opening his eyes, he looked down, watching the gooseflesh rise with every touch and her breathing soon became uneven. His hand finally came to rest on her lower back, splayed out, fingers lightly drawing circles on the silky smooth skin. Her head shifted underneath his chin, slowly rising up, hair falling into her face. She gave him a small, sleepy smile before her mouth opened up into a small yawn, ending with a high-pitched squeak.

"G'mornin'," her head was back on his chest, arms wrapped stubbornly around his body. He chuckled and in return, she nuzzled into his chest, smiling brightly as she did so.

He leaned back against the goose feather pillow, smiling up at the ceiling, "How did you sleep?" he continued to run his hands up and down her back, his heart beating happily as she writhed at the sensations he was creating.

"Well," he could have sworn it was a purr, "I'm a little sore though," she then pushed herself up slightly, propping herself up on an elbow and pushing her dark hair past her shoulder, "I'd imagine you are as well," he nodded while reaching out, running a hand down her cheek to stop at her jaw. He cupped her chin in one hand, a finger extending outward to run down her bottom lip.

"You are so beautiful," he could have sworn she began to blush, really a chronic condition this woman must have. He could say one thing that would flatter any woman on an ordinary basis and yet this beautiful woman would blush hysterically.

"Patrick…"

He stopped her abruptly, pushing himself forward and pressing his lips against hers firmly. He wrapped an arm around her, pulling her down on top of his body. She straddled him, thighs on either side of his hips. She leaned down, palms pressing down on his chest, as she pressed a kiss right below his mouth, on his jaw. He gripped her tighter and flipped her over, until he was on top of her. She squeaked in surprise, really a sound he could get used to.

Then he brought his lips down upon hers, pressing hard and passionately against hers. Her hands soon became tangled in his loose curls, fingers moving across his scalp, keeping his head firmly in place. His hand changed positions, from her hip down to her thigh, pulling her body more flush against his.

For a moment, he pulled apart from her. His lust-filled gaze matched her own as their breaths mingled together on each other's cheek. She leaned forward slightly, but stopping before her lips met his. He then leaned towards her, capturing her lips in a sweet, soft kiss, drawing it out as long as possible. He refused to pull away, enjoying the feel of her womanly body pressed up against his own, her lips moving with such grace from his lips, down his jaw, then down his neck to his chest. Her arms sagging lower, wrapping around his hips before moving up and pulling him down once her hands were around his back.

"What time is it?" her voice hitched slightly as they pulled apart. He didn't want to answer her question; he liked not knowing what time it was. To him, it was not on his top priority list, "Patrick…" suddenly his lips covered her own for a short period of time. They soon were pressed against her neck, then her shoulder….then she grabbed his curls and pulled him up.

She smiled sweetly, not wanting to ask the question once more. Jane groaned, mumbling something as he pushed himself up slightly and reached over her, grabbing onto his pocket watch. Fumbling with it slightly, he finally pulled it open. He sighed, calmly shutting it and setting it back down on the table.

"It's late, we should go back to sleep," he leaned back down, attempting to capture her lips once more, but she stopped him with her hand, pushing him off her slightly.

"I'm hungry," she pouted slightly, rising up on her elbows, "I have not eaten all day since I've been in here with you," she smirked at him, hair messily falling past her shoulders and piling on top of her head.

He was about to open his mouth to speak, but something stopped him. A loud sound, was heard. It sounded like metal whining and protesting and then there was a sudden crash. A sudden loud sound making him cringe and wrap his arms further around Lisbon. She wrapped her arms around his neck, clinging to him out of fright. He looked down at her slightly, watching her worried expression flicker across her features. Then something sounded as if it had collapsed, something sounded like it was breaking. This was not good.

"I will be right back," he pulled himself away from Lisbon, quickly looking around his stateroom for his clothes. He reached over a chair and picked up his trousers. With much haste, he slipped them on and reached slightly behind the end table for his shirt. Slipping it over his shoulders and only buttoning two of the buttons, he quickly pulled his boots on, "Stay here and put some clothes on," he then opened the door, almost running down the corridors watching as several passengers had opened up their doors, looking curiously outside.

He didn't have the time to enter the elevator; he continued to run, almost running out of breath. He burst through a pair of open doors, feeling the cool, Atlantic Blast hitting him almost immediately. A sudden feeling of dread hit Jane almost as fast as the cold air as he stepped up on the deck. Time stopped, his breath noticeable in front of him as he watched the ship continue to graze the side of the giant iceberg…fatally damaging the side.

It wouldn't sink…would it?

Breath formed in mist before him as he continued to look around. He ran as fast as he could towards the railing. He fingers grasped the cold, white railing as he looked over, breath hitching in this throat as he watched the smaller, now crumbled bits of the iceberg scatter in vicious remains in the ocean.

Thoughts moved through his brain rapidly, what would this mean? Certainly there were not enough lifeboats for the entire ship, as there? How many people would have to die tonight?

"Patrick?" not her…God just not her, "Patrick, how bad is it?" he turned in her direction. Spotting the petite Irish woman only a few feet from him.

"I told you to stay in my room," he felt slightly angry at her, "Please Teresa, go back now," he felt her move closer, soon her hand was wrapped around his arm. He then looked at her, taking in her appearance. She smiled slightly but it still did not hide the obvious fear in her green orbs.

Her messy hair rustled in the wind, brushing across her bare shoulders as she stood only in her dress and without a coat. Her lips parted slightly as she moved away from the railing, tugging at his arm.

Is this how it was to end?

_Preview "Jane looked around frantically, his heart pounding hard in his chest. Cho stood beside him, looking around the deck as hundreds of terrified passengers scattered around the sinking ship. "_

**Review? I promise-I don't bite. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Lisbonloafers-Yeah, generally boats sinking can split up a few romantic moments. Oh, and thank you for reading my other story :]**

**Good golly have I neglected this! Well, then again I am writing this and 2 AM…so all mistakes are definitely my fault! **

**Disclaimer: Are you kidding me? If I owned this show…I actually don't know what would happen honestly so to speak.**

**Titanic-Chapter Fifteen**

"We need to go back to my stateroom," he grasped onto her elbow, pulling her with him back towards the direction of his room, "Quickly!" he watched as she tossed her head over her shoulder, rolling her lip between her teeth, curiously watching outwards towards the sea. Her hair slipping over her shoulders, gracefully falling down her back.

"How bad is it?" he heard her question him again, but he refused to answer her. He slid his hand down to her forearm, grasping tighter and pulling her closer to his body as he saw numerous other passenger emerge from below the deck, sounds of confusion and worrisome concerns erupting all at once, "Patrick!" she grasped onto his shirt, "Tell me how bad it is!" slight panic was evident in her voice as she gazed into her lovers eyes, "Please…"

He pulled her down below, carefully making sure she was not going to trip, "We have to get off," he felt her stop, attempting to rip her arm from his grasp, "Teresa, please," he pulled, but she didn't budge.

"It's bad, isn't it," her voice was no longer questioning. No longer panicked. It was straight deadpan-something he would usually expect from his travel companion, Cho.

He nodded wordlessly, "Yes."

He was surprised by her lack of reaction. She once more tossed her head over her shoulder before she willingly allowed him to tug onto her arm, making her walk alongside him as he held onto her firmly.

"How are we to get off the ship?" he turned over to look at her, ignoring more afraid gasps of horror, "Honestly they wouldn't have enough lifeboats for us all, would they?" yes, he had thought of that. When he had first boarded the ship, he was quite unhappy with what he saw in case of a disaster-what was happening now. Not everyone could be saved, he already knew this, people were going to die…a lot of people were going to die.

Slowly he moved closer to her, his hand slipping into hers, "Teresa, I will not allow you to stay on this ship," he squeezed onto her hand, keeping his eyes locked onto hers, "I promise you," she nodded as he drew his lips into a thin line, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to her temple. His smooth lips stayed there, savouring the feeling of her flesh beneath his mouth. He pulled back, cupping the side of her face and smiling lovingly at her, "Come on," tugging on her once more, he found himself leading her back to his room.

Willingly once more, she followed him.

She allowed him to pull her into the room, watching as he shrugged his jacket from his body and tossing it over a chair. She moved over to sit on the bed, hands folded onto her lap. She watched him move around the room, rummaging through a suitcase, fumbling with a small velvet bag. Lisbon raised an eyebrow, leaning back in her current position in hopes to get more comfortable. He opened the bag, fingers digging inside. Slowly he turned towards her, taking a few long strides towards her. He stood on his knees before her, gingerly taking her hand into his. The velvet bag dropped to the floor, his hand clutching onto something in a fist.

He opened his palm, his eyes meeting hers and ever leaving. She felt the sudden need to blush, but she fought it. Slowly she looked down at his palm, the gasp catching in her throat. There lay a ring. It was simple, yet extremely elegant. A single diamond adorning the silver band. He slipped it onto her ring finger easily, his eyes watching the emotions flickering across her face. He suddenly leaned forward, kissing her knuckles and rolling his thumb over her skin. He stood up, taking her with him.

"In case we get separated," she didn't want to say anything. Was this a way he was proposing? She had only known him for a few short days-at first detesting him-and now he wished to be her loving and devoted husband?

He continued on, "I just want to tell you I love you," she fought chewing on her bottom lip, instead she moved quickly towards him, throwing her arms around his neck. He held her close to him, breathing in the smell of her hair. The golden cross around her neck flickered in the lighting. She pressed her lips to his firmly, giving him a soft, chaste kiss. They both stayed in place, letting their single breaths dance over one another.

He was the one who moved away, turning around to search for his jacket. She gazed at him as he scooped it up from its place on the floor, slipping it over his shoulders, tugging it forward on an appropriate resting place on his body. She moved towards him, slipping her hand into his as he led her away from the stateroom. She looked back once before keeping her face forward.

A steward ran by them, carrying one last life preserve in his hands. He was breaking out into a sweat, his face flushed and red. His forehead wrinkled with stress as people began to pour out of their rooms, very few not moving. He stopped and ran back towards them, breathing heavily as he thrusted a preserve into Jane's hands, "You will need that," was all he simply said before he was off running once more in the original direction.

Jane had wasted on time on wrapping the preserve around Lisbon, tightening it enough for him to be sure that she would be safe and had no chance of it ever leaving her body. His movements shortly began to become more frantic, his hands slipping over the fabric, his own voice mumbling-chanting-something unknown to her. She kept her gaze on anything but him, watching the worried and frenzied faces as they moved past them.

When he grabbed onto her hand, it pulled her out of her reverie, pulling her back on deck, nearly slipping on the slick wood beneath his feet. She grasped onto his arm tighter, her body falling onto his lightly.

"Careful," he whispered to her, wrapping his hand around her once more, searching frantically with his eyes.

His heart pounded in his chest as he watched people scurry around the deck, clutching onto a few of their belongings and loved ones. Men stood taller, searching for a better method to save their wives and children. Women held onto their children, their husbands. Some crying-most of the children were crying. Wails of fear moved throughout the ship, people screaming and running back and forth across the deck.

"Women and Children only!" someone shouted, "Lifeboat one!" Jane grasped onto her hand tighter, desperate to get her onto one of the lifeboats.

"Patrick!" she pulled her arm away, "I can't leave you!"

He whipped around to look at her, "Listen to me woman, I will find you no matter what the hell happens on this ship," he had grasped onto her tightly, almost shaking her in place, "You will get on one of those lifeboats and you will be saved," he continued to hold onto her, weave in and out of the crowds. He felt her grip tighten around him when they went through a tighter crowd. People squealing out of fear surrounded them.

"Women and children only!" it was repeated and soon the orchestra soon began to play "Lead Kindly Light". It let her know that people were to die…it reminded her.

A gunshot was soon heard, making her freeze. Jane froze before her, looking up at the sky and listening to the sudden, earsplitting screams. Soon more frantic gunshots were heard and a crowd of people moved towards him. A body collided with him, the person was breathing heavily. His grip loosened on Lisbon and he let go, screaming himself for her. He was propelled forward, body slamming onto the ground. People came at him from all directions; people stepped on him, tripped over him as the frantically moved from lifeboat to lifeboat. Blood poured from his mouth; he spat it out, gazing upwards to only have a shoe collide with his face. Crimson blood scattered along the wooden deck, painting it. His hands grasped onto the wood, attempting to pull himself up.

"Teresa…"he whimpered in defeat.

Next to his face, was a golden cross, dully lying on the ground beside his face.

**Ok, I took out the preview from last chapter…I couldn't get it to really fit after I changed everything. Keep I mind-I started writing this again at 2 AM. Finished at about 5 AM. If anything is unclear-ask. I need to try to sleep once more. **

**Review? **


	16. Chapter 16

**I am sorry for not updating this last weekend! I started a new story a couple of days ago and the bunnies won't let me stop writing for it!**

**Lisbonloafers-Thank you so much for your review (Yes, I did get another round of writer's block, hence the later update)**

**Disclaimer-Nope.**

**Titanic-Chapter Sixteen**

Chaos.

That was one good word to describe what was going on that night. People ran about the deck, clutching onto their prized possessions and small children. People cried out as they were lowered into the lifeboats, reaching out towards the loved ones they were leaving behind. Promises, ones that were only going to be broken screamed above all the cries of terror.

People were dying.

It was all about the chaos. People clinging to their animal instincts, causing them to fight for their lives, giving them no idea that they were killing others to live. People were being trampled, shot, and falling over the railing.

The railing.

Some of his best moments were with _her_ on the railing. Soft caresses and kisses were shared. Honest words and loving glances exchanged. All now gone, all now going down with the once great ship. He was going to die, he was going t be with her in the end.

But he was not dead, the pain moving throughout his body still evident with each movement. With each intake of breath the pain in his ribs increased ten fold. His hand, throbbing, pulsating as the pain spread up his arm as more people stepped over his limp body. He just wished it would all end, that he would eventually die along with his Teresa, along with all the other helpless souls.

"Jane!" his eyes opened barely a crack, the sights around him foggy, hazy. People's feet moving around his head, barely missing him. Air whooshing around his head as the game of survival increased its play.

"Jane!" his head only lifted barely an inch from the ground. It pained him greatly to do so. He squeezed his eyes shut, letting out a pitiful sound.

Then a pair of strong hands gripped the back of his shirt, pulling him up almost violently. Jane breathed in deeply, eyes snapping open and mouth opened wide. He struggled against the man, arms flailing around the wooden deck, hand grasping onto the small golden cross. One arms moved backwards, attempting to clutch onto his 'saviour'. Really, he had not wished to be saved, he had lost all.

"Jane!" he looked over his shoulder, almost stopping midway at the pain in his neck.

It was Cho.

Screams of terror continued to echo around his head, people continued to run, not once looking over their shoulders at the people they had either harmed, or bumped into. Humans were indeed selfish beings that would do anything to survive. Yes, it was a survival tactic, but a selfish one at that.

"You okay?" the sound in both his ears dimmed out, the pain in his head soon becoming to a maximum. His knees had wanted to buckle beneath him, but Cho had kept his grip firm and strong on the weaker man, refusing to let him go and succumb to his fatigue and ever-heightening desire to just let go, "Jane?"

His eyes continued to stare off into nothingness, his heart beating rapidly against his chest. His eyes shut; he allowed his head to fall backwards slightly. Cho's griped tightened around him, jerking him quickly enough to jolt him into a more 'conscious' state than he had been recently. He also knew he should have answered Cho, but he did not have the strength to do so. He felt that he had no strength to do anything, especially to fight for his own life.

The ship was sinking rapidly. The ocean, still far from where they were standing on top of the deck, was approaching quicker than ever. There was no saving the ship, people were going to die, it was unavoidable. There simply was not enough lifeboats for everyone, and Jane would easily allow a woman or child to take his place. To him, he deserved to die long ago, but Lisbon…Lisbon had made his life worth living. Now she was gone, he was almost certain. Without her, he did not deserve to live. She was a better person than him.

It's funny how it all works out.

The better people dying while the other lives. Just the natural way of life, nothing but a matter of unfair battles along the way.

"Boarding Boat Ten!" they heard a steward yell over the terror.

Jane did not have time to react; Cho jerked him towards the direction of lifeboat ten, dragging him in and out of the disorientated crowds. He had tried to get out of Cho's grasp, attempting to shake his arm free of his friend's restraint. He uttered a pitiful 'No', allowing his eyes to open and close softly. He looked into Cho's eyes, watching the surprisingly pleading look his friend gave him. Cho was begging him nonverbally to leave with him, to remain alive.

"Jane, we do not know if she's gone or not," the ever-stern man told him, "The only way we will know is if we get on the lifeboat."

He was right.

Jane nodded, allowing the smaller man to pull him towards the boats, weaving in and out of the crowds, pushing the people gazing around in terror, immune to the current possibility to leave on the next lifeboat. Jane watched them, the looks on their faces, contorted in fear, acceptance, pain, and complete sadness. His mouth parted at the sight of someone familiar. The tall, muscular man looking around frantically for something.

Rigsby.

Jane attempted to move out of Cho's grasp, pointing towards his friend, "Rigsby!" he shouted, hoping to be able to reach the man. But he was not able to. He continued to struggle against Cho, who had not seen Rigsby before them.

Someone had soon grabbed onto Cho, pulling him towards the lifeboat. Cho had kept his grip firmly on Jane, both of his arms wrapped tightly around Jane's bicep to keep him in place. Another man grabbed onto Jane, pulling him closer to the lifeboat almost violently.

Then his heart froze at what he saw.

Rigsby reached down, almost delicately picking up a petite brunette. She was unconscious, eyes shut, blood falling down the side of her head. He began to struggle violently, balling both hands into fists and thrashing inside the hold of both Cho and the steward.

"Teresa!" he shouted, attempting to leave the men holding onto him, "TERESA!" he screamed, the vein in his neck pulsating and eyes watering as the tears formed-both from joy and terror. His yelling was drowned out this time as the ship jerked to the side, causing numerous people to cry out. They began to move, scattering about the deck. In vain, he continued to call out to her, ripping one arm away from the steward and attempting to move forward, but Cho's iron grip was too strong. He reached out, almost trying to see if he could reach her.

Once she was out of his sight, he once more, had let out a pitiful sound, barely halting his vain attempts to get away. That is, until a hard end of a gun hit the back of his head, knocking him out, and against Cho. The pain stayed in one place before gradually growing, pulsating once more. His eyes slid shut and he continued to slump against Cho.

Arm wrapped underneath his arms, dragging him into the boat.

It swung, growing more violent as it soon began to be lowered, slowly into the dark Atlantic. A gunshot rang out, hitting the side of the lifeboat, splintering it. Screams within the boat erupted as mothers clung onto their children. Then, as his eyes slowly began to open, everything sounded like it was underwater. The screams, the movement on the boat-the fireworks.

Fireworks burst into the air, exploding and highlighting the entire sky. He reached upwards, allowing a sob to move throughout his body, causing it to spasm. His eyes were squeezed shut as he brought his hand down, running it down the side of his face, feeling the minor cuts he had received.

"_Teresa…"_

**I'm sorry, I actually hate this chapter :/ I've been in this huge funk on how to write it, trust me, there are like 3 different versions of it (not posting them!) and I chose this one…well, my brother actually did. **

**I would love to hear from anyone who reads :) and if you wish to, check out my latest story, "The Immortals"-Yes, it's fantasy genre (not everyone's cup of tea)**


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm very sorry for the wait! Combination of lots of things going on and writer's block is my not-so-good reason. I would like to say I wouldn't do it again…but I would probably be lying.**

**Lisbonloafers-my brother may be a nuisance, but he has good taste so I've been told ;)**

**Black shadow girl-heh, who knew I planned on updating this today ;) And it's the end too!**

**Disclaimer: Yes…oh wait…happy ****belated April Fool's****! **

**Oh and this is probably the final chapter for this part.**

**Titanic-Chapter Seventeen**

Only minutes ago the Titanic had launched its very last firework. Only a fine trail of what was left was present in the ever starry sky. All the lost souls looked down upon the terror and horrors below them, gazing in shock as the once great ship began to sink, the stern rising out of the water. Screams erupted from doomed mouths, echoing off the nearby ice bergs surronding them. The lights flickered inside the ship, threatening to go out, to abandon all those still on board. The propellers were exposed, still barely spinning. Water slipped off, falling down towards the icy Atlantic waters.

So many people.

There were so many people jumping off the ship, arms and legs frantically searching for a place to land because of an animalistic instinct. They screamed, regretting the fall they had made their bodies endure before their ultimate demises. The lifejackets some wore pulled them back up, holding their cold, wet heads upright. They waved their arms, hoping for someone to come back and rescue them.

Nobody could, there was no room.

A loud groaning noise caused more frightful screams to call out, begging for their lives as more people scattered across the deck. Sounds of people accidentally falling over the railing, some people screaming for their lives…Jane wondered if _she_ was one of them.

God no.

Oh God please no.

He squeezed his eyes shut, bringing his hand to his face, covering his eyes as a sob wracked through his body. His heart stopped when he heard screams, crying, loud prayers asking for the forgiveness of sins. People never deserved such demise, innocent children were to die. If there was a 'God' that these people obviously believed in, then why wouldn't he save them?

Then a crash.

His eyes opened and his body straightened just in time to see one of the funnels fall forward, onto many innocent bystanders. It crushed them, as if they were all small bugs at the mercy of man. His heart hammered in his chest…he had been on that boat…his hands had clutched onto that railing with the sun hitting his face, wind whistling through his hair. He shut his eyes softly, his lower lip trembling.

She had been with him too.

Laughing, smiling. Vibrantly alive.

Then the lights went out completely. Leaving everyone in the dark. People waited, still moving about the deck. It was human nature to fight for survival, the remaining people on the ship were living up to the expectations of truly being human. The people on the lifeboats were not. Jane knew there were flaws when they loaded the lifeboats. For one, they seemed to favour the first class. Did society classes really matter when this horror would happen? Everyone deserved life, not just the wealthy.

And of course, there was another thing.

The first couple of boats launched did not have full capacity. More people could definitely be saved. At least a thousand, were still on that boat, maybe more, he could not tell at this moment as his eyes currently strained through the dark night.

"Mother of God," A steward moved forward, hands clutching onto a lantern, "The boat is going to split into two."

Jane's eyes flickered back to the boat…the weight of the ship would surely cause it to split. Too much stress was being put onto it as the water continues to fill it up. His eyes widened as it rose higher, causing all the unsecured items on deck to fall into the ocean, knocking bystanders into the ocean as well. Instantly on impact those people were dead, the force inevitably killing them all. The remaining people clung onto the secured items, some beginning to slip off and back into the ocean.

Screaming.

There was so much screaming.

Gasps aroused from behind him as the ship once more began to moan, beginning to separate into two. People pointed forward, mouths open as the ship completely separated. The bow went completely under almost immediately, but the stern still stayed up vertically. It remained there. Standing upright on the water.

Seconds began to tick by. Slowly. Everything was agony.

Minutes began to tick by. People around him checked their pocket watches, murmuring.

He moved forward, hands grasping onto the edges of the lifeboat. He felt a hand on his shoulder. Barely turning his head over, he noticed Cho holding onto him, almost making sure to keep him on the lifeboat.

But why, it wasn't like he had anything important left in his life.

Then the stern lowered itself into the dark depths of the Atlantic ocean. The remaining people began to scream and cry, he could almost see their faces, see their hands reaching out towards him. But tears began to cloud his vision, prohibiting him from seeing the demise of so many helpless souls. He moved back, Cho's hand remaining on his shoulder as he clutched onto his chest. He ragged breath was taken in as his head fell forward into his hand.

One lifeboat began to make its way to the people still alive in the ocean, wanting to help them.

Just as they became closer, his eyes slipped shut and he allowed himself to succumb to his fatigue.

His love failed her.

She was gone.

The RMS Carpathia was what awakened him.

That or Cho shaking his shoulder, he wasn't sure.

His eyes opened to the still dark sky surrounding him and the water lapping against the sides of the lifeboat.

He sat upright, hair most likely messed up as he ran a hand through his curls. He yawned and rubbed his eyes, looking over his shoulder as a large ship came into his line of sight. His hand lightly trailed down the side of his face, fingers barely tracing over the light stubble under his fingertips. His eyes slipped shut, remembering her soft touch.

_Her smooth fingers moved down the side of his head, barely holding onto the side of his face-his cheek. Her mouth moved against his as his tongue deftly slid against hers. Her fingers brushed his cheek delicately, almost reveling in the feeling of his skin. He knew he was reveling in the softness of her small hands…_

_He smiled against her lips, wrapping his arms more firmly around her small body. They pulled apart momentarily, looking into one another's eyes. A small smile began to grace her features, her head moving forward but not exactly meeting his lips. Her hand moved from his face, closer to her body and running across her bottom lip. His hand grasped onto her wrist, pulling it away from her body as he leaned down and pressed a soft, passionate kiss on her lips. _

When Jane's eyes reopened, he looked down towards the wooden flooring in the lifeboat. His eyes fixated on one thing, barely noticeable in the lack of lighting. He reached down, fingernails almost scraping against the wood as he brought it back towards him. His mouth parted, heart stopping in his chest.

Her cross.

It shimmered as it slid down his palm. His hand encircled around it, keeping it from falling back into his lap. The chain laced around his hand, almost trying to remain with him at all times, almost begging to not leave it alone. He breathed in deeply and held it close to his face, he leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to his knuckles, letting it linger. He turned, extending a hand out towards the ocean, the chain dangling from his skilled hands.

Calling to him.

Begging him not to drop it.

He was only returning it.

_.End._


End file.
